Some things never change
by koralina
Summary: After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?
1. Of others and survivors

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

**A/N: **So we are writing this fic together, it's a crazy task, but when we thought of this story we had to write it down... We hope you enjoy reading it, at least, half as much we enjoy discussing and writing it.

* * *

**Of others and survivors**

-Where do you think you are going, Blondie?-

-I love you, James.-

-No! Don't do it! -

-I love you so much!-

-Don't you leave me! Don't let go, please.-

-No! No! No! –

-Sawyer, she's gone. It's time to leave. Sawyer!-

-Juliet!-

-Jack! Help me pull him away-

-Don't you leave me!-

Bright light! Flash! Reset!

* * *

James looked at the woman laying in front of him. Tall, blond and beautiful. She was so calm and quiet now nothing like the last time he saw her. Now there is no pain, fear, or desperation in her features.

_Flashback_

James looked at his reflection in the mirror while shaving and whistled his favorite Bob Marley song

_Won't you help to sing  
These songs of freedom?  
'Cause all I ever have  
Redemption songs  
Redemption songs  
Redemption songs  
Emancipate yourselves from mental slavery  
None but ourselves can free our mind  
Woh, have no fear for atomic energy  
'Cause none of them-a can-a stop-a the time  
How long shall they kill our prophets  
While we stand aside and look?  
Yes, some say it's just a part of it  
We've got to fullfill the book  
_

Another one day here and he couldn't complain. It was his day off. It's not that he didn't like his job, but he enjoyed not seeing his boss. What an unpleasant man. He always politely smiled and talked in a calm low voice, but James knew well enough it was only a mask. Although today there were no bosses in his plans, only his weekly book club meeting. Today they would discuss the book he had chosen. It meant all of them would soon arrive to his house. So James spent the previous evening cleaning his apartment.

Somebody knocked at the door.

-Come in. It's open.-James shouted coming out of his bedroom putting on a T-shirt.

-James? Where are you?-he heard a familiar female voice from the kitchen.

-Behind you- he smiled to the shocked woman who immediately turned to him.

-Don't do it again James Ford.- The woman said with a threatening voice. James smiled and lifted his hands in mock surrender.

-I'll never do it again. I promise. By the way what are you doing here so early?-

-I just thought you might need some help. Most members of our club are looking for something to criticize. – The woman winked at him.

-Oh, yeah.-James chuckled. - All these dishes, whose names I even can't remember. What a misfortune that today I'm in no mood to cook something special. Just sandwiches, beer and juice.-

-It's cruel.- was his guest's answer but then both of them began to laugh.

-I'm glad you came, Amy. I like talking with you. How long since our last meet? – James said looking warmly at the woman.

Amy was the first person who met him when he moved there. She helped him to settle in and became his best friend. He could talk with her about everything. She was like a mother to him.

-Not that I'm the cause of it. I don't remember you being here for two days in a row without sending on a special mission?-

-You know it's not that I wanted it but he always had some work for me and the strange part was that it was as far away as possible.-

Another knock at the door distracted them from the conversation.

-It's time. Let's finish later. - James sighed and went to open the door.

After everybody got comfortable James began.

-Nice to see you here. Firstly I have to tell you about our next meeting. Greta got a task. She can't be here today and probably won't return until next month. So Sara – he turned to a small dark haired woman –Next time is your turn to choose the book.-

Sara nodded silently, accepting his words.

-Today we'll discuss "Of mice and men". Does anybody want to begin?-

-I do-

The voice belonged to the woman sitting just in front of James. He winced. Brigit was a lonely woman in her late forties. She was an engineer. Working with men made her sarcastic. It was hard to be around her and James didn't expect to hear anything good from her.

-Your choice definitely was a huge mistake. One of the characters kills women without any reason. But the most inappropriate part is the other one killing his friend, almost brother, without even a hint of hesitation… It can't be justified. This book teaches people to kill each other. It's disgusting.- She finished pursing her lips.

-Brigit there can be exceptions. Look at the problem from another side.- Harper stated and James looked at her thankfully. Their psychologist and his friend's ex-wife, Harper was his friend. Not as close as Amy or Goodwin, but she was.

-Problem? Which problem do you mean? I don't see one. This book isn't worth time we wasted on it.-

-Oh! And why do you think so?-James hissed. He tried to be calm, but her bitchy attitude eventually got him.

She was about to answer when the whole house began to shake.

-What the Hell? - James muttered to himself rushing out of the house.

Almost all members of their commune were outside looking at the sky. James lifted his eyes and nearly choked. There was a plane in the sky right above them and they could see it breaking into pieces.

-It's a freaking nightmare!- He turned and saw Goodwin.

-You are damn right!-

They were distracted by Ben's shouts.

-Ethan! Goodwin! Did you see where parts of the plane landed? You must be there as soon as possible. Check it! If there are survivors, I want all the information about them you can get.-

The men nodded at Ben and quickly disappeared from view.

-Benjamin!-James went towards his boss.-And what should I do?-Such tasks always were his, so now James was shocked to be left behind.

-I have another task for you. Go to the Flame station! I want you and Mikhail to get information about this flight. When we know who survived, you'll examine their files. -

-By the way sorry for wrecking your book club meeting-

_Flashback's end_

Waiting for Juliet to wake up, James looked at her file again.

"Juliet Burk: Born in 1970, had an older sister named Rachel, her parents, Sarah and Christopher divorced when she was 6. At that point she started to study hard to forget her problems. Went to school on Miami where she lived with her sister and mother. She only left her hometown to go to college, then Med school. Her mother died when she was 19, the same year her father remarried. When Juliet was in her first year of her internship Rachel got pregnant, but didn't carry to term. That fact helped Juliet choosing to be an ob/gyn. She was chief resident, and before turning 30 she already was a well known neonatal surgeon with board certifications in both Obstetrics and Gynecology and Maternal and Fetal Medicine. On her 30th Birthday Rachel was pregnant again and Juliet was her doctor. Her pregnancy was difficult, but Juliet managed to save the baby and in her honor the boy was named Julian. There was one thing missing in her life, a man. When she was in school she wasn't popular, she was the nerdy type, so except for a few dates with the president of the science club, at another school, she didn't date anyone. In college there was the Kevin fiasco, a brief relationship with a fellow classmate, and that didn't go anywhere, no much more than sex and shallow conversations. Edmund Burke was an Attending, and she felt flattered when he began to pursue her, trying to impress her, but when she was named Chief Resident, she learned the truth about him and his affairs with most of the nurses. After that she was alone. None of her relationships lasted more than 2 months. On September 2004 she was invited to lecture in Australia."

To James she didn't seem dangerous. He'd prefer talking to her instead of conning, but this was their own choice, not his. These people killed Ethan for trying to help the pregnant girl. He didn't even finish his list. He put aside all his duties to save her life and they killed him. And Goodwin…

_Flashback_

-James! Don't you mind to walking with me?-

-Of course not-James followed by Benjamin.

-Guess you should know Goodwin decided to stay with those people, in order to help them get used to the life here. He thought they were harmless.-

-I see. - James was alerted-Where are we going?-

-I need you to see something. - Ben pointed to the foot of a hill.

James went in the direction and soon realized what Ben wanted to show him. Goodwin lay in the bushes with a knife in the chest. It was his knife. He always carried it with him. Even in death, - James thought with bitterness.

-Yesterday Goodwin didn't communicate with us, so I sent Brandon to check his situation. Unfortunately we were too late. All Brandon found was his corpse and we don't know what happened here. -

-Why?-James lifted eyes from his friend's body.

-As I've said before we don't have information, but I think they found he wasn't on the flight.-

-No! I asked why you bring me here. You could have just told me he was dead. You didn't even have to do it yourself. Why? - James watched Ben instantly.

-We are here because it's time for you to understand. You think they are still those persons described in the files, but you are wrong. They are savages now and they will kill us long before we can say that we want to help. There is much work for you to do and I don't want to risk it because of your illusions regarding them.-

_Flashback's end_

There were no illusions now. All of them were hostiles without exceptions. So he was there and got ready himself for the upcoming conversation.

She was drugged with the same ones they used on the sub and he knew the consequences pretty well. At the beginning you are groggy and don't understand where you are. You begin winking to focus. Then you try to stand up but if you do it too fast your head begins spinning and you are forced to lay back down.

Eventually the woman stirred regaining consciousness. He didn't see her face but was sure she tried to orient herself. Of course she moved to stand and immediately lay back, groaning.

-Try to get up slower. I promise, you'll be better in half an hour. It's just a little side effect. - James paused giving her time to regain herself.

The time right after waking up was the best one for getting to know people. There were only two reactions: anger or fear. In both cases it was just defense, but with those who are scared he knew he should talk in a calming and smoothing voice, trying to be friendly, if not he would be serious so they would respect him. Otherwise the subject would be hard to control.

When she sat in her new bed, he came closer to the glass. She looked around with uncertainty and slight fear.

-My name is James.- he began.

-What do you want from me?-

-Nothing special!-he said smiling, a little in attempt to calm her.-All I want is to make sure you are ok. -

-Oh, you want me to believe you care! – She answered angrily. Well this blond wasn't as easy as he thought.-You tasered me, locked me in this room and think I'm fool enough to believe you think about my well-being. -

She needed time to calm, so he changed his tone.

-I only said it because you were asleep for almost twenty-four hours and I thought you'd like to drink or eat something. I'm not a monster and I do care, even if you don't believe me. See you later.-

He left the room. It's enough for the first time. If he was right about her she'd change her mind after a few hours.

_Flashback_

-He doesn't want to understand me and tries to make Karl's life as hard as possible.- The dark haired girl said almost crying.

-Alex! He is your father. He just worries about you. –

-No he doesn't. You are the one who worries uncle James.- The girl reached out kissing him on the cheek.-He only yells at me because I disgraced HIM. He always thinks only about himself. Why can't he just be happy for me?-

- I'm sure he cares.-James tried to reassure girl but he even didn't believe what he was saying to her. He looked at her, Alex's eyes were full of tears.

-Oh! Come on. Don't do this. Alex!-But she already was crying.-Come here, girl! It will be alright. I'm with you.-He whispered hugging her. –You know you can come to me anytime you want and bring Karl with you. Guess it's time to me to get to know him. What if he isn't worthy of my princess.-

After these words Alex started shaking, but he was aware that now she was laughing.

-No! He's great! I'm sure you'll like him. - She said moving away from him to look him in the eyes.

_Flashback's end_

Ben was already waiting for him in the screening room.

-First meeting go well.- He said sarcastically.

-It's only a matter of time, Benjamin. Everything is under control.-

-We have no time. Don't forget about two weeks. Don't waste time. I don't want to risk her life. I don't want to know that we are late.-


	2. Story of two times

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **LorMats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

**A/N: **Thanks for all reviews. We are happy you like our story. Feel free to tell what moments you'd like to read about.

* * *

**Story of two times**

Juliet was left alone in the room. She examined her surroundings. The room was large. On one side there was a table and a chair. On the other side there was her "bed" if it could be called that. There were also two doors. She started walking around. Juliet came to the nearest door and pulled on it. It was locked. She tried to switch on the communicator which was located near the door. Not a sound, the thing was completely dead. She went to the other door but accidentally bumped into something: Glass! She was partitioned off from the other part of the room. That's why the room seemed so strangely large. She threw her fist into the glass. Nothing. She stepped back and kicked the glass with her leg. Not a scratch. She walked along the glass continuing to hit it. At the end of the wall her fists hurt but the glass was just as before. Juliet melted to the floor and started crying.

Flashback

Juliet opened her eyes. Someone was shouting for a doctor. She tried to move and her head ached. It took another five minutes for her to remember everything and realize what happened. She looked at the sky with an exasperated look. Someone kept shouting. Juliet ran toward the sound and saw a man kneeling near a pregnant girl. The girl was obviously in shock.

- I'm Juliet, I'm an ob/gyn, you don't need to be afraid, everything is gonna be fine sweetie - She didn't even believe what she was saying, but she had to calm her.-You just need to be quiet. Breathe in. Breathe out. - The girl began breathing rhythmically and Juliet turned to the man.  
- Hi. Are you the father?-  
-What? Oh, no. I just heard her. I'm Charlie -  
- Ok Charlie -she smiled at him. - help me move her to a safer place - they were too near the plane. They helped her under a tree and at that moment the plane's wing fell on to the spot where they had been standing.  
- Wow. We were just in time.- Charlie murmured.  
- How are you feeling now?- Juliet turned her attention to the girl.  
- I'm okay. Thank you.- she smiled shyly - By the way I'm Claire.-

They looked at the beach, it was chaotic. So many people seemed to be hurt and in need of a doctor. Claire was feeling better; it was only stress after the plane crash.

-Charlie. Can I ask you to stay with her?- He nodded and she went down to the beach.  
A lot of people were running, everyone trying to get away from the plane. Juliet tried to help them and after a few hours of running around, she was exhausted but satisfied. She sat alone looking at the sea, laughing at herself remembering Rachel telling "you're gonna have a great adventure". She was having an adventure all right; she didn't know if she would describe it as a great one. The fact that the plane she was on had crashed on an island a few hours before was starting to sink in.  
She was lost in thought, looking at the ocean, when a man approached her.  
- Is this seat taken?- He asked before sitting down.-I'm Jack-  
- Juliet- She smiled back at the stranger. She saw him at the beach helping people and pulling some badly hurt people away from the plane.  
- You're a doctor, right? - His question took her by surprise, but then she remembered that he also could see her helping people.  
- Yes, neonatal, and ob/gyn surgeon - she answered.  
- You were at the lecture in Australia? -  
- So, you're a doctor too -  
- What gave me away? - He asked smiling.  
- Knowing that there was a lecture in Australia? And I watched you the whole afternoon running around helping people. - She blushed, did she just said to this stranger that she was watching him?  
- You did your share of running around too - She smiled and was quiet as he continued talking -  
- Look, tomorrow I'll go with Kate, the brunette over there- he pointed to a woman staying beside a group of people by a bonfire someone had made - we are going to look for water and something to eat. I was thinking if you could stay here and look after the rest of the survivors, in case something happens -  
- Yes of course -  
- Kate found some extra blankets in case-he paused- Well, it's getting chilly, you can join us if you want -  
- Thank you,I'll be right there in a few minutes, I was just thinking -  
He nodded, giving her an "I understand you" look.

End of flashback

Juliet was done crying, when she heard a noise from the communicator. There was a male voice. It was hard to say anything more because of the static. She rushed to the communicator and pressed the button

-Jack, Jack!- she yelled in desperate hope, but there was no answer.

The communicator was again dead. She walked toward the metal object that she called her bed, and jumped to sit onto it. She put her hands on her face, and passed a hand through her hair. She recalled how she ended up here. They rushed through the jungle because Michael asked for help rescuing Walt, and Jack asked her to join the group. She didn't know then that Michael was eagerly interested in her joining them, because he had a list, he had a deal with the Others. Libby, Kate, Juliet, Hurley and Jack, they all had to be there, or the deal would be off.  
She didn't want to go, she preferred to stay at the beach, but she went anyway. Claire already had the baby and both of them were alright in spite of all the stress.

Flashback:

Juliet was reading a book, in the front, of her tent when Hurley approached her.  
- Juliet have you seen Jack?-  
- I think he was at the cave with Kate and John, why?  
- Ethan isn't on the plane manifest-  
- What? Let's go -  
She started running, with Hurley following, towards the cave, when they arrived and explained the situation to Jack, they heard someone shouting and then silence

- Dude this can't be good - Hurley told Juliet who was looking at Jack. They ran toward the place where they thought the scream came from. When they arrived, Charlie was lying unconscious on the ground and Claire had been kidnapped. The following days were difficult; Juliet went on a search party with Jack, Kate, Charlie and Locke and came back empty handed. On the third day they gave up. All except Charlie. He was too upset that he couldn't protect her and was eager to find her at any cost. Locke agreed to continue to help him during his search.  
One night she was talking with Jack and they were interrupted by the sound of a gun shot. They ran into the jungle and found Charlie with a gun in his hands, Locke hugging a crying Claire, and Ethan lying in a pool of blood. Jack approached Ethan, and looked at Juliet shaking his head. They buried him near the caves.

End of flashback

She recalled feeling really bad after Ethan's death, but after a few days, their life become normal again, as normal as life can be while being a survivor of a plane crash on a deserted island. The normalcy was interrupted by the arrival of the tailies and the news of another kidnapping. And then Michael returned.

Flashback  
- Juliet he needs us-  
- I get it Jack, I really get it, his son was kidnapped after trying to escape, but these people, the Others don't want us here, what would happen when we arrived? They shot Jin, they destroyed the raft . . . - She passed her hand trough her head and exhaled deeply, she looked exhausted -  
- Juliet, I know you prefer to stay here, in case anything happens, but Claire is okay, Aaron is okay, and the rest of the people are okay too, they don't need you right now, I need you - Juliet blushed, never before a man had told her that he needed her.  
- I can't think of anyone besides Kate and you, that I want by my side in this trip through the jungle She felt a hitch in her stomach and nodded. She'll do it for him.  
End of flashback

The thing was, she didn't know that Michael has asked Jack to bring her. So she went with them to look for Walt, but they were ambushed in the middle of the jungle and the "Others" put bags over their heads. She didn't know how she got to a dock, or who was there when they dismissed Hurley and Libby and then sedated her, Jack and Kate.  
Juliet washed away her tears, Michael had betrayed them, and he had a deal with the Others, that part was clear. He was free to return to the mainland with Walt. And the small price of his freedom was the lack of it for her, Jack and Kate.  
Why her? She wasn't special or anything like that, she wasn't one of the leaders of the group, as Jack and Kate were, she simply helped when she was needed and tried to calm the group when some crisis arose. She wasn't Jack, or Kate, or even Locke.  
But SHE was here, alone, and she couldn't stop worrying about what was happenning with her friends.  
Where were they? This island was too strange. They found a hatch where a man pushing a button every 108 minutes, They found a polar bear for god's sake, and now she was being held hostage in a room that looked like an aquarium.

James appeared in front of her, on the other side of the glass.  
- I thought I'd give you something to eat, but I need you to sit with your back to the wall - he said looking at her expectantly.

Juliet did what she was told to do but she wasn't going to obey him. This concession could give her a chance at freedom. So when he opened the door, and set the plate on the table, she quickly jumped on his back trying to reach to his carotid artery, but in a matter of seconds, she was on her back and he was pressing his body against her. What was she thinking? Trying to ambush a man, who was probably 3 times stronger than she was?  
- Easy there Blondie - His face was awkwardly close to hers, and she felt a shiver run up and down her spine. - What were you trying to do? -  
Juliet felt stupid and looked at him narrowing her eyes - Get off me -  
- Only if you promised you'll be a good girl - He was smirking, and felt her relax beneath him. He got up, and she sat with her back to the wall, looking defiant.

- Where are my friends?-  
- They are ok -  
- Where are they? -  
- Look, I'm not a bad guy, even if you want to think that and - He thought for a second and smirked showing those huge and beautiful dimples he had - act like that.- He made a pause - I don't want to hurt you, or your friends, but you have to stop asking questions I can't answer now - James sat beside her, and she looked at him with wide eyes.  
He offered the sandwich, but she didn't take it and just looked at him. He sighed.  
- Look Blondie we can do this the easy way, or the hard way -  
Again this Blondie thing, when had she heard someone call her that? There was something about this man that made her feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.  
- The hard way would be you hitting me, or - she asked roughly and he interrupted her

- Stop there lady, we're not savages, we are trying to help you and - He stopped talking, realizing what he nearly admitted to her  
- And what? - she insisted.  
- When the time comes, you're gonna know everything you need to know, for now, enjoy your meal - He answered leaving her alone again


	3. A real man

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**A real man**

James was trying to understand this woman. All the information in her file described her as insecure workaholic. But a woman like that wouldn't have tried to attack him the way she did. There had to be something more.

Maybe he had to put his attention elsewhere, to clear his mind. James locked the screening-room and went out to have a breath of fresh air. A walk through jungle always was his way to clear his head.

Suddenly he heard twigs snapping near him. It was strange. Nobody should be there, that was why he chose this area for a walk. James strained and listened to the sounds around him. Someone ran through the jungle. James hid behind a tree and stood still, waiting. A few minutes later a tall dark-haired man appeared on the glade. James didn't know him. It meant that he had to be Jack Sheppard.

James reached for his taser, when he heard more steps. The man wasn't alone. Kate Austen. As soon as she appeared on the glade James rushed to her, grabbing her and pressing her to his chest. The man turned abruptly, ready to fight with him.

-Don't do it or your friend will have to pay- James warned him.-Kneel down-

The man reluctantly obeyed, but he was still ready to put up a fight. The girl also could be a problem. There was no sense taking any risks and James shot the man with the taser.

Sheppard tumbled down shaking.

-Why did you do that? He already did what you've said.-

-To be safe- James answered hitting her over the head.

Flashback

James drove to a motel. He came out of the car and went to room number 15. He had information that Sawyer was last seen there. He knocked on the door. No answer. It was locked. James was going to leave when something got his attention. It seemed somebody tried to leave the room through the window. James rushed to the opposite side of the building. He was just in time to see a man and a woman running away.

-Stop or I'll be forced to shoot.-

They stopped. James relaxed only for a second thinking that there was no way for them to escape. That was enough for the man to push woman toward James and rush away. James had no time to deal with the woman. He had to stop Sawyer.

James shot at his legs. The man fell and James handcuffed him. He was going to lead Sawyer to his car when he heard a noise. The last thing he saw was the woman, who was driving the car that ran over him.

End of flashback

James took the walkie-talkie.

-Tom. I'm in sector D-8 with Austen and Sheppard.-

After handing the captives, James returned to the station. Ben already was waiting for him at the screening-room.

-How are you getting on with Juliet? Already have time for walks? – It was more an accusation than a question.

-If I didn't go for a walk, who would know where Austen and Sheppard were. - James answered coldly.

-What?-

-I came upon them in jungle and was forced to recapture them. Obviously Tom wasn't able to control them. Should I be engaged in that too?-

-No-Ben sighed.-I'll deal with it. Your top priority task is Dr. Carlson.-

Enough time had passed for Juliet to agree to take water and food in spite of her distrust. James came in and placed a glass of water and a plate with a sandwich on the table. Only this time he didn't risk turning his back to her. Juliet was still sitting near the wall.

-I thought you might be hungry- He said politely.-It's not delicatessen, but it's the best I can cook. - He smiled.

He hoped that:

politeness,

respect,

care

would be the quickest way to get to her, because they were running out of time.

Flashback

James looked at Alex lying on the bed.

-What is wrong with her? - He asked Ethan.

-I don't know. I told Ben that I'm surgeon, not a gynecologist and she should be examined by a specialist. But he didn't want to send her away from the Island. He's waiting for a miracle- he finished bitterly.

End of flashback.

Juliet didn't move.

-I'll go away if I'm scaring you. But you need to eat.- He said softly turning to the door.

-Wait- He heard her say.

James smiled. She did just what he was hoping for..

-Please, don't leave. I can't be here alone anymore. I need my friends. I need to know. – She paused for a second and he could notice that there was desperation in her voice.-Maybe we could talk.-

-Of course- James smiled encouragingly sitting at the floor far from her trying his best not to scare her.

-Maybe we could start with you tasting my cooking skills.- He pointed to the plate.

Hesitantly she took a bite of the sandwich.

-Hmm, it tastes good.-

-Nice to hear, even if you are just being polite-

-No! It's really delicious.- She argued, but stopped immediately.

First step accomplished. She didn't even notice the moment she began to be comfortable around him. Now she was scared of that fact. Yet he also was shocked at how surprisingly comfortable he felt with her.

-Who are you? What do you want?- She raised her walls again.

-Again you ask me about things I can't tell you. All I can say is, we are good people and we didn't want this to happen this way- He finished, looking sadly into her eyes. He was being honest with her.

-Guess you also can't say where my friends are.- she said less aggressively.

-Yes, I can't. But they are alright.-

-I got it.-she paused-If we can't speak about them, maybe you could tell me little about yourself.-

-About me?- he was surprised. Nobody ever asked him about his live.

-Yes. As you can see you are my only companion so I'd prefer to know you better.-

-I can say the same about you- he chuckled-What about we exchange information?-

-What?-

He managed to surprise her. That was good. The less she controlled her emotions, the faster he could get to her.

-Exchange. Both of us should answer a question for each other. It's fair.-

She thought about his suggestion long enough for James to question whether he pushed her too far.

-It's easy. I can start.- He said quickly-I love reading. People don't understand me, but books let me forget about reality and open windows to new worlds.-

If he remembered right, those words should strike a chord with her.

-I understand. I love books too.-

-See. It's easy. Now it's your turn-

-Ok. My father always gave me books for my birthdays. He told I always should look ahead. He wanted me to be successful at the field I'd choose.-

-Did it happen?-

-Yes - she blushed.

-Great! Guess your parents are proud of you-

-What about you? - She asked avoiding answering.

-Me reading books irritated my father. He always said that I shouldn't be a book worm. "A real man shouldn't be hiding from danger. He should face it." It was his motto.-

-But you keep reading, right? Did you go against his will?-

-No. I became a cop, a real man, as he wished.- James stopped talking.

Flashback

His father didn't come home. His mum said it was probably because of his work, but he could see her fear. Then there was a knock at the door. She told him to hide and left. She never came back. And one thought ran through his mind "A real man shouldn't be hiding from danger. He should face it."

End of flashback

-Why would a cop be on this Island? Was it a special task?- Juliet asked, breaking the silence.

-If I remember correct, first you should answer-

-Guess, you already knew my answer- she chuckled-My flight crashed here.-

Flashback

-Hello, Mr. Ford. My name is Richard Alpert. I called you yesterday. I represent Mittelos Bioscience. We are looking for people who are able to make tough decision in extraordinary situations.-

-Sorry, Mr. … Alpert. I'm afraid I don't get it. What situations are you speaking of? If I've heard you right, your company deals with science, researches, whatever. I deal with criminals.-

-We know all about your work. We made inquires about you. You fit a vacancy we have.-

-Ok. If you don't mind, I'd like to know about those dangerous situations you're talking about.-

-Our researches are being held on an Island full of wild animals and other dangers.-

-You mean people?-

-You can say that. So we'd like you to join our company.-

-I'm flattered but I already have a job and as you could see now I'm not in good condition.-

-Yes, you were hit by a car. And you are not working now, right? So you could consider our offer- let's say-for a month. Then you can tell us whether you want to return to your previous job or not. That time should be enough for your wounds to heal.-

-I need some time to think about it.-

-Of course. I'll be in the city for two days. Here are my contacts. Good bye Mr. Ford.-

End of flashback


	4. Momentum

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **LorMats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Mementum**

James watched Juliet through the glass. She was dreaming. It had to be something pleasant, because she smiled and looked so peaceful.

Juliet sat up and exhaled deeply; suddenly a tear she didn't know she was crying rolled down her cheek. Her dream was about her making dinner for someone.

She knew she was expecting someone she loved, but didn't know who. She felt the love in the dream. She didn't even remember the kitchen. All she had were feelings of cooking for HER man. Then she heard his voice behind her

-Something smells good-

She woke up at the moment she was going to turn to him. Though she was too late to see his face, she remembered his voice. It was familiar.

Juliet was still unaware of James watching her. So she was startled when she heard his voice.

- A penny for your thoughts –

His voice… Could she still be dreaming? She slowly turned, expecting to see the man from her dream.

- It's you – She sighed. Not a dream, only her sad reality.

- You were expecting someone else? –

She wiped the tear that was still on her cheek and narrowed her eyes.

– Look James, you keep repeating you're nice guys and everything. But I'm not a princess or something like that. That thing – she pointed to the table – isn't comfortable enough to sleep on. I miss my tent at the beach and that's a big deal –

He was about to speak and she didn't let him

– I'm sick of this, I feel like a prisoner, I feel like I'm in jail, and the funny thing is I've never done a single thing in my life to deserve jail time –

- I know that Juliet, but you know it's not up to me to keep you here –

-Who do I have to speak to? – She got closer to the glass, and he saw she was swallowing her tears – Please let me go home-

Ben was watching the whole scene from the screening room.

There was something about this woman that intrigued him. He decided to step into the little chat Ford was having with her.

Ben entered the room and sat besides James. Juliet look at him and repeated her words, avoiding his gaze, but this time it wasn't a plea, it was a demand.

– I want to go home –

- Sorry Juliet, no can do –

- Who are you? –

- I'm sorry, apparently I forgot my manners, I'm Ben, and we need you – she looked at Ben and then at James. He was looking at the man too. His face was cold and distracted. It was as if there was an absolutely different man in front of her. No calmness, no warm-heartedness.

- Besides Juliet, where do you want to go? Do you want to go to your little camp with the rest of the survivors, or do you want to run to the arms of handsome Jack Sheppard? They don't need you, that's why you're here, we need you! - He paused for a second. Juliet was looking at him with her lips pressed and her eyes narrowed. – If, on the other hand you want to go home to your sister and nephew, you have to help us, but I need you to calm down. James will explain everything to you when the time is right –

- Wait! How do you know about my sister? –

- James will explain to you how much we know – He left without looking back, handing James a folder he'd been holding the whole time. A shiver ran down her spine, there was something about that man that made her feel uneasy.

"Damn Linus! He destroyed everything. Now her walls were up again",- James thought.

– What's that? – She pointed at the folder. Her face was emotionless.

- This is your file –

- A file? I have a file? –

- Yes – He looked down, hiding his emotions behind a mask, before lifting his eyes up again to her.

- Yes? I'm expecting some sort of explanation here. I have a file? A file for what and about what!- She looked directly into his eyes.

- This folder contains every detail about your life – He told her in a calm monotone.

-You weren't really happy. There wasn't a man in your life. You are really an intelligent person and you stood out in your field. You cared for your sister and your nephew more than anything in the world –

She was about to speak, but he didn't let her.

- Guess, you'd like to know about them. They're worried about you, but they're okay. He's a healthy baby, congratulations. –

She turned away from him thinking about what he just said. When she eventually looked at him, he already knew what she was going to ask next.

- What else? –

- You love books. You never get out of your house without one, even when you go out on a date-

- So everything we talked about yesterday was bulls***? You were conning me? – Her voice was low and quiet, but he could see anger in her eyes. "Damn Linus! Could he ever leave him alone to his job in his own time and in his own way?"

- No! Everything I told about myself yesterday was true –

- So you are really a cop living on the strange Island? – She spat.

- That's not what we're talking about –

- And what are we talking about James? That you were trying to make me trust you, so I can fill in every detail that whoever put together that stupid file might have left out? –

She was frustrated. How could she be such a full to trust this man?

- No. There's nothing left out here. – He said simply. -Every little thing you did is in this file –

- That's so? –

- Yes. Your parents divorced when you were 6 years old. They didn't get along very well after the divorce. You lived with your mother and sister in Miami your whole life until you went to college. You didn't date. You weren't popular in school and your mother was worried about you, because you spent most of your time hiding behind books. You were the first girl in your high school's history to be president of the science club, and you were Valedictorian. Even though you were terrified to speak in public, you were proud that they'd chosen you to do speak at graduation. That was the last time your parents saw each other. Your mother died when you were 19 and in college.

-Stop! – She was mad at him. If she could kill him with a look, he would already be dead.

James swallowed hard. He didn't want to play with her feelings like this.

_Flashback_

Juliet hugged Rachel. She was pouring her heart out, when their father entered the room.

- C'mon girls we have to go –

Juliet didn't look at her father while exiting the room. It was his choice not to tell her that her mum was sick.

_End of flashback_

- Look, it is the case that I already knew everything about you. Not that I wanted it that way. But you could only accept that this was how things worked around here. The only thing I can do is to say something back. Interchange, as I said before. - He paused. He never said it out loud before. He never told people about this part of his life. But he also never had known so much about somebody else and he felt as if he owed her.

- My parents died when I was 8. I know what it's like to feel alone. Only you had Rachel, I had no one – He eventually made himself say.

- And how do I know that you're not lying? – His eyes told her that he wasn't but she didn't want to trust him again

- Because I wouldn't joke about something so important. You want to see me as a bad guy, ok. But things ain't gonna change. –

He looked her directly in eyes, showing that he was being honest with her and waiting for her reaction. She was still mad, but he could see that she was beginning to slowly calm down.

- So what are you trying to do, exchange facts about our life as we were on a date? – She changed the direction of their conversation.

- No way I'd be talking about such things on a date.-he answered immediately- Besides, if I were on a date with you, I would have invited you to a fancier place and given you a flower; probably a daisy.-

Where did these words come from? Why did he tell her about flowers?

- Anyway you wouldn't have dated me, I'm definitely not your type – he finished quickly.

- And what would be my type? – Did he really see disappointment in her eyes?

- Smart, elegant, nice. You didn't care so much about looks. Mostly doctors-

- Like Edmund? –She blurred out. It was the first name that came to her mind.

- I was thinking of Jack, but if you want to talk about Edmund, we could –

It was a punch to the gut.

- I don't want to talk about anything… -

James looked at her, but she seemed lost in her thoughts.

_Flashback_

She was having a cup of coffee at a vending machine in a hospital near the nurse's station. Juliet was talking with a fellow surgeon, about a case when Edmund passed by. They'd been dating in secret, because she wanted that way and he didn't complain, for the first few months. He approached them and politely greeted the other surgeon.

– Can I speak to you for a moment, in private I have a case I want to talk about – He looked at Juliet.

- Yes, of course, Dr Forbes, if you'll excuse me –

- Dr Carlson I'll wait for you in my office, ok? - The other woman smiled

– She will be there in a minute. This won't take long - Edmund answered for her

- So what's going with the patient?- She asked curiously.

– Nothing Julie - He leaned in, to whisper into her ear -I was bluffing. You looked so beautiful there and I wanted to ask you, my place or yours?-

– I can't tonight. You know it's my sister birthday – She whispered back

- Always a pleasure talking to you Dr Carlson – He walked away.

The moment he disappeared a nurse started giggling. The other one sent her a look to shush but it was too late. When Juliet passed by the nurse's station the one giggling spoke really quietly, but Juliet heard it anyway

-Guess he's tired of nurses and now is going for the big fish-

Juliet felt like an idiot, when she got to her sister's house. She tried to seem fine, but her sister could tell she was upset. When she told her what had happened with Edmund, Rachel told he was a jerk, but something inside her broke.

_End of Flashback_

Jack was trying to sleep, after a whole day of breaking rocks and working under the hot sun he felt really tired and he knew he needed all his strength for the next day. He had others to care of, not just himself. Kate needed him. He looked to the other cage. He expected to see her lying there, but instead she was at the top of the cage.

-Kate! What are you doing?- he asked, surprised.

– I'm trying to escape. We can't wait for a miracle. It's time to take fate into our own hands. Voila!- She jumped down and came to Jack's cage. She grabbed a big stone and tried to destroy the lock of Jack's cage. But she failed. It appeared to be too strong.

-I can't- she said almost crying. It was the only way for Jack to get out.

-Kate!- he took her hands –You are already free. Get out of here.-

-No! I can't leave you.-

-You are not leaving me. You're just going for help.- He tried to reassure her.

-Jack! – She so desperately wanted to kiss him. If she was supposed to leave him now, she was going to have to do it right away.

She quickly pulled herself up and slipped into his cage.

-What…- He didn't have time to finish.

She kissed him. She was kissing him hard. He liked her, that wasn't new, but to be able to kiss her was another thing. He returned the kiss and embraced her.


	5. Further instructions

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Further instructions**

James waited for Juliet's answer, but she was lost in her thoughts. Probably she even didn't notice when he left the room. But Linus particularly should have noticed him. His escapade could have destroyed his whole effort with Juliet. James looked in the screening room, Ben wasn't there. So James went to Ben's room.

Knocking - as a sign of his presence - he walked in without waiting for a response. Linus was sitting at the table and was writing something. James wished to strangle him. Firstly, he meddled in his work and now he sat there pretending to be unaware of James' entrance. However James had lived on the Island long enough to learn that anger never was a good adviser. Especially when he was going to deal with Benjamin Linus. He liked to show people their place, but James wasn't going to give him that opportunity. He took a book from the shelf and sat in the chair. Less than five minutes later he heard the sound of a chair moving and Linus' voice.

-James? You're here. I didn't hear you come in.-

James reluctantly put the book aside. He could play this game too.

-Do you want anything from me?-

-Yes.-He tried to keep his voice calm.-I'd like to talk about the incident in the aquarium.-

-I see. You mean my meeting with . I decided that it was the right time for me to appear. Now she knows who can answer to her questions. Guess it makes your task even easier.-

-Easier?- James could hardly contain himself.-You sent all my work to hell.-

-Choose your words carefully, .-Ben said coolly. –I watched your conversations. Analyzing the situation I thought that it was usefully to interfere. I'm surprised that you can't see all benefits of my actions. Maybe I was wrong about your abilities.–

James looked at him silently.

-Now when she realizes that she was in our hands, she'll trust you much more. You are the one who she knows the best. You are the one who she thinks cares about her.-

James had to admit that Ben was right.

-I acknowledge that I shouldn't interfere without warning you.-

James was shocked. Three years on the Island and he never heard Linus admit that he could be wrong.

-I don't want any conflict. So as a sign of goodwill I'm ready to let you take Ms. Carlson for a walk. Guess it helps your closer relations. What about right now?-

-I'll do it.-

...

James entered the aquarium and was met with a guarded look from her blue eyes.

-Listen. I didn't want to offend you. I…- He paused not knowing how to say it.-Well, I want to redeem myself.-

She was still silent.

-I remember what you said. I didn't find a more comfortable bed, but I brought you a pillow and a blanket.-

He accurately put them on the table near her and stepped back.

-If you didn't find a spare bed then where did you get these things?- She asked suspiciously. Then she realized-These are yours, right?-

He nodded, but noticed her embarrassment he added quickly

-Anyway I don't use them.-

Juliet looked at him and tried to understand what kind of man he was. It would be so easy to think he is a bad guy, but such guys wouldn't give you their last blanket and wouldn't care about your food. And especially they wouldn't talk about their childhood.

-Thank you.-She smiled at him and he returned her smile. She liked his smile. Those dimples were gorgeous.

-I thought you'd like to leave this room for a while.-

-Are you talking about walking?-Juliet didn't believe in what she heard. It was too good to be truth.

-Yes. Well it won't be a real walking and you must be handcuffed, but…-

-I understand-she interrupted him.-That man. He makes the rules, right?-

He said nothing, but the answer was obvious.

-I'll agree to that. Anyway it's the only possibility to see the sun again. Or not? I even don't know what time is now. –

-Evening-James answered securing the handcuffs.

They went through a corridor with great number of doors. They were all closed, except one. Juliet looked in and saw a small room with one chair and many monitors on the wall. James immediately closed the door, but she managed to see Jack. He was in the cage with Kate. They were kissing.

How? She worried about them, tried to find anything about their well-being and they… Oh, they are REALLY alright.

She didn't want to leave the station anymore, because they were somewhere outside. She wasn't ready to see them again.

-Wait. I changed my mind.-

-What? Why?-

-Please. Just take me back. -

-Ok, as you wish.-

...

Ben smiled. Everything was just the way he planned. It was time for the next stage of his plan and Ford shouldn't be anywhere near the pretty doctor.

-James, could come over here?-Ben said into his walkie-talkie.

After several minutes Ford stepped into the room. He couldn't hide his surprise.

-It appeared that Jarrah and the Kwons have sailed looking for their friends. It should be sorted out. It doesn't matter what will happen to them, but the boat should be in our hands.-

-But what about Ju... ?-

-Guess, you already did enough for her comfort.- Ben said dryly.-Any other questions?-

-No.-

-Good. I'll wait for the report about the completed task.-


	6. The other woman

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **LorMats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

**A/N**: Thank you for reviews. It gave us an inspiration.

* * *

**The other woman**

Juliet didn't even realize James had left the room. He didn't know why, but after leading her back to her cell, he knew he had to leave her alone.

Juliet sat down with her back to the wall and her knees pressed to her chest. It wasn't like she didn't know Jack and Kate had a thing going, but seeing them together hurt. Why? Because she thought, Jack and she had a thing too.

_Flashback_

Hurley had made a golf court. That day was epic; it didn't seem they were castaways on a strange island. That day everyone had had fun. And between smoke monsters, kidnapping and being far away from home having fun wasn't one of the things that usually happened since they'd crashed there.

Jack was happy. She was looking at him while he was talking his turn. Kate approached

- They are having a good time for change right? – She kindly smiled at her.

- Yes they are

- And when is your turn?

- Oh no way I'm not playing, I was . . . –

Juliet was embarrassed, of all the people there, the last one she wanted see her looking at Jack, was Kate.

– I was going to go, read a book, start dinner maybe . . . Today it's mine and Sun's turn –

- Oh, ok . . . –

Juliet warmly smiled at her and started walking towards the beach, after a while she heard someone behind her. She turned around quickly and saw that Jack was following her.

-What happen? Why are you leaving?

- I need to make dinner –

- But dinner could've waited-

- Yeah but they won't be happy if they arrived and "dinner" is not done – Jack smiled, he started walking with her.

- What are you doing?

- I'm walking

- Go back, play a little more

- Nah, they were beating me anyway – He was about to add something when suddenly they were caught in something that looked like a net.

They were really close, and blame the nerves but she burst into laughter.

-What are you laughing at? – She couldn't speak, and her laugh quickly become contagious, he started laughing too.

He looked at her and kissed her.

They were interrupted by Danielle Rousseau.

- What are you doing here?

- Danielle could you set us free?

- What are you doing here? It's dangerous

-We were walking towards our camp we might lose track.

- You should be more careful

While Danielle set them free Jack apologized and said goodbye, Juliet didn't speak a word, she wanted to kiss him again, but she didn't have the nerves to do it. The rest of the walk was awfully quiet.

_End of flashback_

A single tear ran down her cheek when she heard someone coming in her "room".

- Hello Dr. Carlson – she didn't answer, simply looked at him. – I'm curious _Juliet_ why did you give up your walk?-

- That's none of you business, Sir –

- You may be right, but please, called me Ben, if you're comfortable enough to called Ford, James, call me Ben, I insist –

- I don't know you –

- And you know him? – She blushed – you don't know us _Juliet_ but we know you, and as I said before we need you –

- How come?-

- You see, there's something up here that doesn't let pregnant women carry to term. They died when they enter the second semester. We really take care of ourselves, but a silly girl got pregnant, and we didn't know what do, and then the day we were debating this _problem_ a plane crashed on our island. And I guess we were lucky, because one of the most recognized and important ob/gyn surgeons in the _world_ was on that plane –

- Yeah? – She narrowed her eyes.

- Yes, and don't play dumb with me, I know you're not. So you see why we need you –

- Yes I see, and why on earth I will do something about it? –

- Because you love challenges, and you are a good person, you wouldn't let a young girl die. Am I wrong?

- Yes, I wouldn't have but considering you're holding me captive and you kidnapped a pregnant woman . . .

- We were trying to help

- And how are you helping us, holding us hostage?

- Because you don't belong with there, you belong with us

- That's not a reasonable explanation for me to understand or do something –

- Well I hope it is, because you're not getting another, at least not for now, and . . . that girl needs you – He finished, turned around and walked away leaving Juliet alone again.

She wondered around the room until she heard someone opening the door. James entered and gave her a warm smile. He brought two sandwiches.

Her eyes were cold, and distant. - I'm not hungry

- Well I am. – He smiled and nothing happened, she looked down. – C'mon Blondie you have to eat and this are tasty.

- I won't eat

- What are you starting a hunger strike? – Juliet avoided his gaze.

- What's going on with you?

- Um, nothing really, a weird community living on a mysterious island is holding me hostage, then a creepy man tried to convinced me that, if I'm a good person I'd operate without any instruments, on a young girl who's life is at risk, because something really strange happens to the woman on the island, and . . . – she left out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

-Ben told you?-James was visibly surprised.

-If you mean him asking to operate the pregnant girl, then yes, he told me this.- she hissed.

-And how did you answer?- he asked in a low voice.

-Of course, I refused. Are you really that stupid to believe that I'd operate on your people after being kidnapped?-

-Look Juliet, the girl is innocent. She has never had anything to do with your captivating. –

He looked at her with pleading eyes. She turned away.

-I know it's a lot to ask, but please Blondie you have to do something. You're the only one who can help her. She'll die without you. Please. As a favor to me.-

He was pleading. It was definitely having an effect on her but she couldn't lose another battle.

-She means that much to you?-

-She is like my niece. She is the only bit of light I have.- He choked.-I promised her she would be alright. I can't fail her. Please.-

She was shocked to see so much emotion from him. But then she remembered where she was.

- I see now, all this – she pointed to the sandwiches, the blanket, the pillow, to the two of them – all your kindness and the "I'm a good guy, I care about you" was an act to soften me and convinced me to operate on this girl. You are good cop and Ben is a bad one, right? –

-Yes, Ben said I should get your trust to convince you to operate her. But no, I didn't lie to you. –He looked at her.-So, what do you say? Do you really let the girl died because of others' actions?-

She thought about his words. He was right. The girl wasn't the one responsible for this.

-Ok, I'll operate her.-She finally said and he left out a breath he was holding.

-But! There is one condition. You have to help Jack and Kate –

- What? How? I can't do it.-

- As you said earlier. You're the only I know who can help them. I'll save your friend if you save mine. That's the deal. - She turned around and gave him her back.

-Your wishes are my command princess – he mumbled between clenched teeth.

He slammed the door on his way out. She felt bad, but she had to do what she had to do. And she was absolutely sure about something. She couldn't trust this people.

...

The day after her conversation with Ben and James, was quiet. Although she was hungry, she hadn't touched the sandwiches James brought the night before.

She was lying down when someone opened the door. She swore it'd be James but it was Tom, as the man introduced himself. He asked her to join him and to her surprise he didn't handcuff her.

They walk toward a place and going in she thought it looked like a 70's hospital. Tom led her to a lab. While walking he asked her to wait for a minute and he started talking to a man in a white coat. Standing there she could see a room where a young girl who seemed to be 17 years old was crying and hugging James. He soothed her and told something that made her smile, but when Juliet was able to look at his face she saw a glimpse of a pain, tiredness and despair in his eyes. The next moment it was gone, he again was brave and optimistic. But now she knew the truth. It was all a mask for girl's sake. It broke her heart, and she felt a twinge in her stomach thinking she blackmailed him.


	7. Strangers in a strange land

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Strangers in a strange land**

-… Anything else you need?-

Juliet realized that Tom talked to her all the time. Obviously she was too lost in thought watching James and the girl talking.

Juliet looked around. There were all tools she'd need and many things she didn't need.

-Let's start. - she said coldly.

She promised him she'd save the girl and she intended to keep her word, but it meant no emotion should be involved.

She went into the operating room. James hugged the girl good bye and walked away. He had his promise to keep and she was sure that he'd do anything he could to help her friends.

-Don't worry. Just relax and count to 10-

…

James went to the screening-room. Aldo sat at the monitors but he immediately disappeared when James came in. They all knew when it would be best and safer for them to leave James alone.

James looked at the screens choosing the optimal way to get to the boat. It should be a very short path, because after escaping the cages they wouldn't have much time.

He glanced at the monitors one last time and left the room.

Reaching the cages James was surprised to find Austen in Shephard's cage. "How did it happen that nobody noticed it?"

He opened the cage as quietly as possible, but even the faint sound was enough to wake the people sleeping on the ground. The man immediately rose trying to protect the woman.

-I'm here to help you. Follow me and you'll be safe.-

-Why should we believe you?-Kate asked aggressively.

-I don't know, Freckles. Maybe because you are already in a cage and you have nothing to lose. - James chuckled.

-You opened the door. So all we need to do now is to get you out of the way.-Jack pointed out.

-You would be right if there weren't cameras everywhere-

-Cameras?-Kate began looking around.

-There are two cameras here, if I understood your question right.-James answered and turned to Jack.-and don't forget about your location. You're on another island.-

-What?-it was Jack's turn to be surprised.

-It's another island jackass. You need a boat to return to your island.-James was nearly out of patience.-Are these arguments enough for you?-

Jack and Kate nodded silently.

-Good. Follow me and be quiet.-

They ran through jungle. After approximately half an hour they reached the south side, where Alex always hid her boat.

-Here we are. Bon voyage!- James turned to leave. He did all he could do for them.

-Wait.-he heard Kate's voice-Why did you help us?-

-Because she asked me to do it.- He was surprised they cared about his reasons.

-She?-Jack joint in the conversation.-You mean Juliet? Is she okay? Why she isn't here?-

-We haven't time for your questions. Just go.-

-But Juliet…-

-She's alright. No get out of here and don't return.-

Jack wanted to argue, but they heard people yelling. They were almost there.

-Get in the damn boat! Now!-James shouted.

They obeyed.

When Danny reached the beach, they already were out of range for a shot. All he could do was watch them leave.

-What does this mean, Ford? Who gave you the right to free them?-

-It was necessary-

-Necessary? You, son of a bitch. You didn't catch them. You didn't lay in mud for hours, just to be invisible to them. You!- Danny flew into a rage.

"Shit!" James always knew that someday the guy would be a problem for him.

-You were sitting in a comfortable house while we knocked ourselves out in jungle. Bastard!-

There was no reasonable way to calm him. So James tasered him.

-You'll pay- Danny croaked and passed out.

…

Juliet was sitting in the area by the operating room waiting. She did all they wanted, so now she was useless for them and she wasn't naïve enough to believe they'd just let her return to beach camp.

The door opened. She turned and saw James. Keeping it quiet he came in and closed the door. No usual jokes and smiles. He was deadly grave.

-How did the surgery go? - he asked hoarsely.

-I couldn't save a baby, but she should be fine.- She had watery eyes.

-Good-His voice was lifeless.

-What about you?-

-Everything went well.-He answered not looking at her.

They were silent for a while.

-I'd save her anyway, even if you broke your promise.- Juliet said in low voice.

-I know. Cause you are a good person. But what kind of man would I be in that case?-

Juliet was staggered by his frankness.

-I don't understand how you came to be one of them.-

-Good question. Sometimes I asked himself the same thing.- he chuckled bitterly.-It doesn't mean there aren't good people here. It's just what I have to do.-He paused.-When I came here, I thought my work would be about helping people rather than … this –

-You help.-she said resolutely- You did all you could for this girl's sake. You did all you could for me.-

-Yes. But it's not enough-

-It's enough for me!-

The door opened again and Tom came into the room with handcuffs in the hands. Juliet stood up, thinking he came for her, but he went directly to James.

-Hope we can manage to do this without a battle. You know the rules. Nothing personal.-

-What's happening?- Juliet was shocked to see James handcuffed.

-Don't worry doc, you did a good job there.-

-Let's go-he shoved James to the door.

-Wait! What did he do? Why do you do this?- Juliet panicked.

-Just punishing a traitor-

The door closed leaving her alone again.

Juliet tried to understand. If they did that to their own people she had no hope of staying alive.

James! What could he do to piss them off? The only thing he wished for was for her help the girl. Then realization hit her. It's her fault. He would be punished for helping her friends. Why didn't she think about consequences of her request?

...

Juliet didn't know how much time had passed before the door again opened and Ben Linus came in.

-Sorry for making you wait, . We are thankful for you doing the surgery. – He smiled, but the smile didn't touch his eyes.-You helped us and can return to your camp-

-What? You're letting me go?-This was the last thing she expected to hear.

-Yes, of course. We only took you to do the surgery. Why should we hold on to you now? We are good people, Juliet. Just sometimes circumstances need harsh actions.-

Juliet was looking for a trap.

-So easy as that? First, you kidnapped me and now you're releasing me. What about my friends? –

For a while Ben watched her.

-You're an interesting person Juliet.- finally he said-You know about your friends' escape. It means your question is about my intensions regarding them.-

Juliet kept silent, scarred that anything she said would do James more harm.

-Don't worry. I know about your deal.-

-You know?-Juliet was staggered.-Then why all this show with arresting him? We both know he did it only because of my request.-

-Yes, but I can't change the rules. He betrayed us and he should be executed.-

-What?-Juliet couldn't believe it.-We aren't in Middle Ages. Everything can be resolved you don't have to kill him.-

-I understand your reaction, but that's how we deal with things here. Anyway it's not your business.-

-How can you kill the man for nothing?-

-It isn't for nothing. He broke the rules.-Ben answered coldly.-It was nice to meet you Dr. Carlson. Soon you will be free of our company.-

Only a few minutes and she would be free. She didn't hope for such an outcome. But she couldn't leave James. She couldn't live with his death on her conscience.

-Wait.-

-What?- Ben looked at her.

-You have a problem with pregnancy here, right? I can try to fix it. But he must be forgiven.-

Ben considered her words.

-You are ready to join us on your own free will without any attempts to escape, right?.-

-Yes- All bridges were burned.

-Okay.-

When he turned around he had a smile plastered on his face. He didn't think t would be so easy to manipulate her.

…

Juliet thought about the deal. Was it the biggest mistake of her life? But then she remembered why she did it. For the sake of the man who apparently was the only one who seem to care about her. He cared more than Jack, who she thought was her friend.

…

This time when Juliet heard the clicking sound of the door opening she was hoping it would be him.

-Hi. They said you declined every sandwich that was brought to you.- he faintly smiled and put the plate on the table. His actions were strangely awkward.

Juliet came closer to examine him and hardly keep herself from crying. His face was covered with bruises and she was sure that his chest wasn't in much better condition.

-Is this your punishment?-she whispered with a horror.-I'm so sorry.-

-What do you mean? It's not about you. Just one of my partners was eager to show me his point of view.- He shrugged but instantly winced.

This was the last straw.

-Sit down- she ordered.

He looked at her but didn't move.

-Look James, there is no need to be a hero. I'm a doctor and I can see that you are in pain. So just sit and let me look at your wounds.-

He obeyed and carefully sat on the table in front of her.

Juliet looked at his face again. Bruises and scratches but nothing that needed stitches. That was good. The bad thing was how James acted. It was obvious that every move hurt him. It could mean that his ribs were broken.

She began to unfasten his shirt.

-Trying to get me naked sweetheart?- he smirked and flinched, obviously he was in serious pain.

-Don't. Be still.-

She carefully touched his chest.

-One of your ribs is cracked. But fortunately none are broken. Let's treat your bruises.-

The hands of a woman caressing his chest were making him feel a mix of emotions.

-Did you piss off a bear?-she joked distracting him from her actions.

-You could say that. Ouch. Ease there Blondie. Are you trying to kill me?-

-Don't be a baby James. It's just a scratch…- Her gaze fell on his arm –What is this?-

-Nothing-he moved to stand up, but she pushed him back down.

-It's a burn. Did that bear-guy do it to you?-she asked angrily.

-No. It's a mark.-

-A mark?-She didn't know what to say. It was crazy.-They marked you like an animal?-

-Rules…-

-There are no rules that give them rights to do such things.-She cut him off.

He didn't try to argue with her. During the rest of the treatment they were quiet.

-That's all.-she eventually said, stepping away.

-Thank you-

-For what? It's my fault that you were marked. I should thank you. For all.-


	8. Last recruit

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **LorMats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Last recruit**

Her first day at the barracks was quiet, Linus was definitely the leader, he had explained the rules to her: she had to work on pregnancy problems and had to obey to Ben's orders. Juliet was already a part of their society, and she had made a promise she wouldn't try to escape to the survivors' camp.

Thinking about Ben made a shiver go up and down her spine. There was definitely something about that man that made her feel afraid and angry at the same time, that man made her behave in a way she never would have on the mainland or even the camp.

Juliet was thinking about what it meant to be an Other. She was being trusted with secrets, secrets such as where the barracks were, and that all the time she was held hostage they were on another island, at the Hydra station. That was enough; they didn't explain details of how they were there, or how long. She didn't ask. In the few days she spent with these people she had learned to keep her mouth shut. After all, she wasn't, really, a talkative person, not back in the survivors' camp, not back in the real world.

They settled her in James' house. She knew he was in charge to take care of her, even if she promised she would stay. It was obvious that Benjamin Linus didn't believe her.

…

They were reading, sitting in front of each other on the couch in James' living room. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he already lived this life with her. While he was trying to shake the feeling of familiarity, he saw she wasn't paying attention to her book either and was looking lost.

- Hey Blondie. A penny for your thoughts.–

- Hum?

- There's something really interesting on the wall or the book is really boring … -

- No, the book is great, it's just – she paused for a few seconds and tilted her head to the side – It's just a bit overwhelming, everything that happened in the last 3 weeks.

- I can't tell you what is to be a castaway, but I definitely can tell you what is like to live here. You have to be strong, and you must be careful with who you trust.

- I know, I'm not dumb you know?

- I didn't say that, damn Juliet you're a hard woman to read – he said really frustrated; she smiled at him in return.

- You're no easy to read either.

- Well that's what the island does to you, but you, you have no excuses to have so many walls rise around you.

- You read my file?

- Yes

- So?

- So what?

- You really need to know why? Or you're playing dumb so I talk with you?

- Apparently I'm not so hard to read?

She grinned – you're hard to read when it comes to you, you're not hard to read when you're try to con me-

-I'm not conning you Juliet, this is the most comfortable I've felt with someone in ages. –

She was speechless, she didn't know if she should believe him, because this kind of friendship that was being born between them, could be tricky, she already put his well-being before her own… but didn't he do the same? So instead she choose to look at him inquiring what he meant

– Look, life here is not easy, you've already seen that, but a few of them are really good people. You shouldn't get too attached to anyone though–

- Why is that?-

- Because here the rules are the rules and when you have to choose between yours or the other person's lives, believe me, they always will choose their own. It's every man for himself land. Welcome. – He said the last part bitterly, and smile warmly at the end, as if he was apologizing.

-Simple like that? –

He was about to answer when there was a knock at the door, he went to open it and Juliet could see it was Ben and Tom, but she couldn't hear a thing. When James entered again he was dead serious.

- I'm going to sleep, I strongly recommend you do the same, tomorrow will be a long day. – He disappeared into his room leaving her alone with the unfinished conversation replaying in her mind. Juliet turned off the lights and went to her room that was opposite James'. She could see the light on, and she wondered what could they have said to him to change his mood so quickly.

She felt asleep thinking about him. She had weird dreams about fixing cars. He didn't sleep at all; having strange nightmares about someone falling down a well. James didn't see the person's face but the way he was called was oddly familiar.

…

Ben showed her all the facilities they had to make her work possible. They showed her the infirmary and the lab; she was left alone there to get familiar with the place.

Juliet was going through the cabinets seeing whether they had what she would need when a strange man greeted her.

- My name is Danny

- Hi, I'm Juliet

- I know who you are; I was one of the men who caught you and your friends in the jungle –

Oh, okay not small talk apparently, she thought

– What do you want Danny?

- Wanted to know if you are comfortable enough with Ford –

- Yes –

- And you're comfortable enough with us?

Juliet felt strangely uncomfortable with this man.

- I've already talk about this with Ben. I'm sorry Danny but if you need something related with the work I have to do I can help you, if not I would appreciate it if you let me continue, I have to give Ben a list of the things I might need –

- Bullshit! You'll run away, and when you do I'll be glad, because I can put my hands around his precious neck. – Juliet shivered from the hate in his voice.

-I don't buy this good girl show you are putting on. You're a savage just like your friends, and when I get the chance I'd be pleased to kill them all. –

Juliet eyes were teary with anger, and she was mad at herself for not knowing how to answer to this man. She was trying to think of a coherent retort when Linus entered the room.

– Enough!-He hissed-Danny this is not your place, and you don't have the right to scare our newest recruit. She's one of us now, so respect her –

-As you wish Benjamin – Danny went away cursing.

He crossed paths with James, whose greeting "Hi Danny boy what's up with the sad puppy face huh?" was not welcome, and as quickly as he could, Picket threw a punch at him. But this time James was ready and threw a punch back. They kept fighting until Tom arrived and told both of them to knock it off. Picket went away and Tom led James to the infirmary.

- C'mon James I thought you were more intelligent than he is, you aren't full recovered from the last beat up Danny gave you, and you went and picked a fight with him? –

- The last time it wasn't a fight Tom, and you know it, it was him hitting me while I was tied to a tree. I gave him a few punches today to make him think the next time he wants to mess with me –

He tried to grin but a cut on the edge of his mouth made him flinch with pain. Tom nodded his head and lead him to the nurse's station. There was nobody there.

– Guess Betty took the day off? – asked James bitterly turning around to go to his house.

- Where do you think you're going Ford? – He grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him to the lab

– Hey Juliet I know it's not your area and you have to do the inventory for Ben, but could you please take a look at him? I don't know where the heck the nurse is –

- Yeah Tom no problem –

With that, Tom disappeared through the door leaving an astonished Juliet looking inquiringly at James. He didn't say a word.

- Sit – James flinched at her touch – What happened?

- Pickett -

- Again? –

- How do you know it's him again?

- Because, he was kindenough to come by, introduce himself and explain what he's capable of. Please James, don't mess with him.

- I didn't –

She took the opportunity to examine his new wounds. He flinched every time she tried to touch his cheek.

- It could be broken, so please stand still –

- What my cheekbone? It can't be. You can't break your cheekbone

- Yes you can.

-I'll be a good boy I promise

- Okay let's see, what did you do to get Danny so angry at you?

- Nothing, we don't like each other – he breathed deeply

- I'm sorry it's almost over –

She cupped his face in both hands and bend it first to the right and then to the left.

-I think you're ready to go. Please stay as far away from him as you can. Next time I don't think your cheek is going to get so lucky. –

- Geez Dr Queen, you're definitely afraid of him, what did he do to ya'?

- Nothing James, let's say he doesn't like me –

- He doesn't like anyone except from his wife – She looked at him tenderly

– What exactly did he say to you? –

- Nothing ok? Now go, I have to work, and keep yourself out of trouble –

- Ok mum, see ya later –


	9. The rescue party

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**The rescue party**

The whole day Jack and Kate were rowing and by evening they finally got to the familiar part of the beach. They needed about an hour to reach their camp.

-Look there!-

-They came back!-

-It's Jack!-

Everybody ran to greet them. Jack was surprised by such a warm reception.

When the happiness from their return calmed down, the time for questions had come. Jack left Kate to answer all the "where have you been" and "how did you manage to escape" and took John and Sayid aside.

-I think there is no sense in returning to that island- Sayid said when Jack finished his story.

-I can't leave her there-Jack began angrily, but Locke stopped him

-You don't have to do this, Jack. I guess, what Sayid meant was that they already left that place.-

-But where are they?-he didn't think about them leaving the island.-How are we supposed to find Juliet?-

-Most likely they returned to this island. Here there are more places to hide. So all we need is to comb the Island to find where they are.-

-It may take years. We haven't that much time.-

-I think I have an idea-There was a sly shine in Locke's eyes.

-Do you remember the station with the button?-

-Yes-Jack didn't follow Lock's thinking.

-When you were missing, we found another station. It seemed its task was to observe the other stations.- Locke paused giving Jack time to understand his line of thought.-Our station wasn't the only building on the Island. We could began our search from the stations.-

Jack remembered how excited Locke was about examining the hatch. It was obvious that he had no interest in finding Juliet.

-Great idea.-it was Sayid.-We could find a map at one of stations. It would make our searching easier.-

-Ok. Then we will leave at dawn-Jack finished their conversation.

...

Kate looked at them from a distance. There could be only one theme for their talk.

-You are going to return for her-It was more of a statement than a question.-I'm going with you-

-No. It's very dangerous.-

-I could say the same to you-

-I said no. And no arguing!-

Kate watched Jack entering his tent. He had no right to tell her what she could do. Anyway she'd do what she thinks will be right.

...

In the morning they left the camp. After a short discussion and examination of the diagram Lock copied from the station's door they decided that the "flame" station (at least there was that symbol on the map) was the nearest one to them.

A few hours later, they were at the clearing with the wood house in front of them.

-Wait for me here. I'll check out the situation.-Sayid told them.

There was a gun shot.

…

Kate heard a gunshot and immediately stopped. She listened to the sounds around her, but there were no more shots.

-I hope you are fine.-she whispered going further.

It was a little later when Kate felt she wasn't alone anymore.

-Rousseau-she called.-I don't want to hurt you.-

The woman appeared among trees. She handed a riffle and was ready to use it at any sign of danger.

-Go.-

-I came to you for help-

-I know. One of your people is still with them. You can't help her, and you might die doing this.-

-Listen, I didn't ask you to come with me. Just tell me where they are. I'm sure you know this.-

-It's useless.-Rousseau hesitated.

-Please-

-Ok. I don't know where they live. I survived for so long because I avoided them. But I know where they come from.-

…

-Here-Sayid said was looking at the strange structure in front of him.-Guess, it's what they called the fence.-

-Great- Jack took a step forward, but Sayid stopped him.

-Wait. We don't know how it works.-

Lock pushed their prisoner through the fence. The man fell in convulsions and then was still.

-What do you think you're doing?-Jack jumped on Locke.

-Now we know how it works.-Lock said plainly.

-Let's stop arguing and think about how we can defeat it.-Sayid interfered.

-It seems that the main treat is from these devices. So our only possibility is to climb over them.-Jack said more calmly.

Half an hour later a suitable tree was rested against the pylon and they were inside.

-Now we should be very quiet and careful. They could be anywhere.-Sayid warned them.

They reached the edge of the village without any problems.

-Now we should find where Juliet is-

-Guess I already know-Locke pointed to the right.

Jack looked in that direction and saw Juliet coming out from a building. He was relieved that she was fine, but then he saw a man following her. They were talking and laughing. Jack watched them entering another house.

-It seems she doesn't need saving.-Locke whispered.

-That man is the one who gave us a boat. He said Juliet couldn't come with us. They forced her to stay with them. Yes, definitely, they did.- Jack talked to himself.

Sayid looked at him, alertly. The look on Juliet's face was definite. She was comfortable with the man. But it was also obvious that Jack intended to save her. Sayid sighed.

-Now we know where she is. Let's wait for the nightfall.-

…

Kate went along the fence looking a way to get around it. Finally she saw the tree rested against the pylon.

-Jack-she smiled climbing the tree.

…

-I'll go to the front door. Sayid will be at the back entrance. Locke stay here and let us know if anybody comes.-

Sayid and John nodded silently.

Jack carefully opened the door and went into the house. It was mostly dark inside. The only light came from the door at the end of the hall. He remembered the man. It could be his bedroom, but Jack had to take a chance. He opened the door.

Juliet was lying on the bed, reading a book when the door opened. It was strange. James would never enter without knocking. Danny! She looked around the room searching for anything that could be used as a weapon.

A man came in and Juliet was shocked.

-Jack? What are you doing here?-she whispered.

-I came for you. -He smiled and took a step to her.

-No! Go away!-Jack flinched at her harsh tone.-You have to go before they caught you-

The door opened and Tom appeared.

-Let's see. Dr. Shephard. I haven't seen you for a long time-he chuckled, but then his voice became more hard.-Lay down. Hands over your head.-

Jack glanced at Juliet but she avoided his eyes and stepped away.

-Quick!-one of the men Tom brought pushed Jack.

Juliet flinched. She didn't want it that way.

-Who else is with you?-

Jack was silent.

-I asked you WHO ELSE WAS WITH YOU?- the man yelled.

-Calm down, Brandon. I'm sure the Doc heard you.-

-We caught two people.- Another man came into the room.

"Previously, I could have only dreamed about so many men in my bedroom", - Juliet thought.

-So, Jack, is there anyone else?-Tom asked politely.

-No-

-That's good.-Tom grinned. –Sorry for the trouble, Juliet.-He said leading Jack out of the room.


	10. Left behind

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **LorMats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Left behind**

- Move, move! C'mon girls-

- Stop it Danny – Tom told off the man who was clearly enjoying himself giving little shoves to Jack and Sayid from time to time. Danny looked at Tom angrily but the older man didn't care.

- You're going to be happy when you see who is waiting for you – Tom winked at Jack. He didn't understand unless John was being held there too.

- What are you talking about? – Jack looked at Sayid, while Tom opened the door to the Rec Center. In the middle of the room, Kate was sitting on the pool table.

Danny pushed the two men inside and closed the door.

- What are you doing here?

-I knew where you're going, what you were planning to do, and then I found Rousseau, I was trying to watch your backs, guess I didn't do a good job, huh?- Kate admitted bitterly. Jack shook his head and Sayid interrupted any thought that was going on in Kate's and Jack's minds.

- What are we going to do now?

- I don't know really, I guess we have to wait, to see what they plan to do with us, and tomorrow develop a plan to get away.

- And Juliet? – asked Kate

- We'll see tomorrow. Today we can't do anything.

Jack looked at Kate and then Sayid who was looking through the window. Kate lay down on the pool table and closed her eyes.

…

Juliet was pacing through James' living room until she heard the door open.

- Your friends are stupid

- What's going on?

- They're gonna be fine, at least for now, but it ain't me deciding about their future

- Oh God James. – She left herself fall down onto the sofa and covered her face with her hands. He sat by her side and stroked her hair. He stopped realizing it wasn't appropriate to do that. Juliet looked at him with tears in her eyes.

- Can I see them?

- You had to talk to Ben tomorrow. Today they're already settled in the Rec Room and Tom is taking care of them. Tom is a good guy. He won't do anything bad, and he's the only one who can calm down Benjamin.

- He didn't seem nice when he arrested you…

- He was obeying Ben's orders. Let's not go there again, Juliet. You need to rest. Go to sleep, tomorrow will see what can be done.- She got up, and before going down the hall she turned back toward him.

-Damn it James! You just don't get it do you? We are castaways on a freaking weird island, there are people living here, people that we don't know anything about, and now I'm one of those people. It's just that I don't fit in here, I didn't fit there, but at least there we cared for each other, we had each others' back- she looked at him narrowing her eyes, she was upset, but he wasn't happy and replied.

- Let me remind you of something, when you were crazy asking for them, and you made a deal with Ben to leave them alone and allow them to go free they didn't care about you. At least Jack had the decency to ask about your well being, but after that he did grab the boat and went away. -

She had tears in her eyes, he had been marked because he freed them, and he had her back. It was dangerous to have the incipient feelings she was having for him. This was the man who, if she recalled correctly, told her "here it's every man for himself land". Although he said it bitterly, he did say it. The thing is, since when was she a person who paid attention what was said. And his actions, spoke for themselves.

- They came back, for me; and how do you know about what my deal with Ben was? – She breathed deeply and looked at him

-Because it doesn't take a genius to realize that, especially if you're in love with the Doc.

- That's not what the deal was about, and I'm not in love with him. You know what; I am going to sleep –

-Wait Juliet, I'm… -

- Don't – She went away.

James was left alone in the room and heard her door slam shut. He had pissed her off, he had said hurtful things, the thing was that she had said hurtful things too. For the first time in many years he cared about someone besides Alex and that scared the crap out of him, because he shouldn't feel something so strong for a person that he had known less than a month.

_Juliet was under a D__harma van, it was a Saturday afternoon, really hot and the Dharmaville was empty, everyone that didn't have to work, was enjoying some free time at the beach. She came out of the van and drank a glass of water. _

_She started unzipping her jumpsuit, revealing a white tank top under it, when a voice startled her._

_-Hey __Goldilocks, didn't know you were working today, I thought I was the only lonely wolf here._

_- Stupid Radzinsky's van broke down and guess, who he asked to fix it?_

_- Oh the man is growing fond of you_

_-I'd say __its the other way around. He hates my guts. – _

_He sipped a little of her water, she playfully smacked his arm – hey that's my water! –_

_He sipped a little more and smile__d brightly. She rolled her eyes._

– _Those dimples won't trick me every time you know? – _

_He came closer and kissed her slowly, playing with her__ a little._

-_ I know, and when that happens I know one of these will do the trick… - _

_She kissed him fiercely and when she knew what was on his mind broke the kiss_

_- Two can play__ at this game– _

_- Oh sweetheart you're a tease__ –_

_She smiled at him – Guess we should go back to work if we want to have be at home on time – _

_He give her a quick peck on the lips before going away, looking back from time to time._

Juliet was awake. Her head was spinning and she had been dreaming something crazy about a blue van and a jumpsuit and she couldn't remember more. It was crazy how bad she wished she could remember. She tried to get up and she was still dizzy.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and slowly sat up on her bed, then stood up and started walking toward the kitchen. It was really strange, she didn't recall falling asleep, the last thing she remembered was tossing and turning in bed, trying to stop thinking about what would happen if she helped her friends get away again, and then …it was almost as if she had passed out. Another strange thing was that the clock was showing 11 o'clock, which couldn't be the case, James would have woken her up, she had to go to work. And there was no sound, nothing.

She opened the door and went outside. There was nobody around. Something really weird was going on. She started walking toward the center of Othertown and it seemed as if everybody had left.

The Others left her there. How could it be? Another thought hit her. Juliet brought a hand to her mouth. James? He had left her. She didn't know why it was so painful that he went away, considering he was just a stranger who was in charge of her.

She wandered between houses, not knowing what to do now.

Rec room! What if Jack and others were still there? She rushed to the door but it was locked.

Juliet decided to unlock it. At least it was something she could do now. She ran back to James' house looking for anything to use to open that door.

She looked through the kitchen and living room. Nothing! Maybe there would be something in James' room. She opened the door and stopped. She found the last person she thought she'd ever see again. He was lying on the bed in a strangely awkward position as if he suddenly collapsed.

-James?-she was worried about him.

Now when she thought about her falling asleep she realized that it was absolutely abnormal. Could they have been drugged?

She bent near him and carefully touched his arm.

- What time is it?-he asked hoarsely trying to sit up.

-It's noon. Are you alright?-she watched him inquiringly

-Just peachy! What happened?-

-I'm not sure. It seems everybody left the village.-she answered questioningly.

-What?-He stood up and leaned against the wall to steady himself.

He walked out of the house.

-Son of a bitch! They left.- now he was like a dog that was abandoned by its master.

-But how, why? – She couldn't understand

- I don't know Goldilocks…–

Goldilocks, so familiar, where did she hear someone calling her that?

-James could you help me? My friends, they must still be there, but the door is locked –

- Come with me-

They entered Tom's house and grabbed a key. They went to the rec room and opened the door. There they were, startled.

-Juliet! –Kate was the first one to speak

– What happened?

- You are ok?

- A little fuzzy, how are you?

-We're fine-Jack answered - it's just this weird dizziness that's bothering us. Sayid saw Locke leaving with the Others and – Jack stopped realizing James was standing by the door – What is he doing here?

- They left him behind too.-

-What? – The question wasn't directed at Juliet.

- You should grab a few bags, some water and food for your walk back to your camp, and you should go now.-

Juliet and Kate immediately follow James request.

-There's a trap here, something is not right – Sayid spoke almost in a whisper to Jack.

When they got all the thing they needed arranged, the castaways went out the door. Suddenly Juliet stopped and looked back. James was still in the doorframe watching them walk away. Her heart sank when she saw how crushed he was.

She turned to Jack who was few steps ahead with Kate at his side.

- Jack?- she called to him.

-Yeah?-

Juliet spoke really low, calm and serious – We can't leave him here. He's coming with us –

-What? No! He's one of them –

-He's one of us now-she said sternly- They left him behind –

-Juliet you're crazy, he, he, he… - She opened her eyes questioning him, expecting an answer

-Okay – He couldn't come up with something to argue her decision.

She went back and looked at James tenderly.

– Grab a bag, you're coming with us whether you like it or not.-

- I can't Juliet. Remember I'm one of the hostiles. - He said bitterly.

-Yes you can. What do you have here?-

-Nothing, but…-

- So, go grab a bag –

James looked at her smiling, but when he turned back his face twitched and got serious all of a sudden. His eyes became darker and he shook his head. Ben's plan was going just like he expected, and he hated it.


	11. Because of you

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Because of you**

James was led to the beach camp. They went in strained silence. Kate glanced at him as if he were an interesting toy. Jack and Sayid stared at his back constantly. It was very tiresome. If they had questions they should have managed to ask him about anything they were interested in. At one of their stops it seemed to James that Sayid was going to talk to him, but after Juliet's look Sayid changed his mind. It was only a delay. James was sure that sooner or later he would be forced to talk with them.

They were finally back. The beach camp should be after the next group of trees. James slowed his steps. Sayid, Jack and Kate were already there and he could hear salutatory yells. These people were so happy to see their friends again. They didn't expect any problem. James wasn't sure of his mission. Should he really do that to these people? He stopped. Juliet turned to him and smiled encouragingly. If she knew the true reason for his mission she probably would never look at him again. She waited for him to come with her. James sighed and followed her.

As if by magic all sounds stopped and all eyes were pointed directly at him.

-Alien-

-What the hell is happened?-

-What is he doing here?-

Everything was just how he expected it to be, but it didn't make his task easier. Of course he had been in a number of undercover operations in his life, but he had never started with this much fear and hate directed at him. He wasn't sure that he could change their minds. Shit! It had been so long he had been an outcast.

_Flashback_

_Jimmy looked at his new class. __Since his parents died he was forced to live with his uncle and it meant that he had to change schools. There he was standing in the center of the classroom looking at unfamiliar faces. These children laughed and played together but he had no way to join them. He was an outcast. He felt as if he was so small compared with them. All he wished that moment was to disappear. _

_End of flashback_

-He is a human as we are. He didn't do anything wrong. How can you treat him like this? We are not salvages. - Juliet sternly stated, trying to reassure the other survivors, but they just shrugged and went away with rather dissatisfied expressions.

-It's okay, Blondie. Their reaction is understandable enough.-

-No, James, it isn't. They just don't know you.-

-They must not. I'm one of the Others. It's enough.-

-But it's so wrong- Juliet was nearly crying.

-Don't worry. I'll cope with it. They just need some time.- he smiled at her and went to the farthest part of the beach so as not to scare the people.

_Flashback_

_-He just needs some time- he heard his uncle's voice._

_-But it has already been two months and he still had no friends at school. Maybe we should do something?-_

_-No. I'm sure he can fix it himself.-_

_Jimmy returned to his room. It was six months of loneliness when he spent all his free time in the library. Other children laughed at him and taunted him and the library was one of the safest places for him. And of course there were books. But his aunt was right, it couldn't always be this way. How would he avenge his parents if he couldn't manage with his peers._

_The next day, the school saw a new version of Jimmy Ford. He didn't hide anymore. He looked at danger with no fear. He was beaten many times but he still looked for fights. Eventually he made other children fear him and try to avoid him. It was all he wished for._

_End of flashback_

James was sitting on the sand and looking at the sea in front of him when he heard someone breathing. It was not the first times during the day that people passed near him pretending that there was something they needed. They thought he didn't notice them, but he could feel their looks on his back.

-Hi, dude. Don't mind if I sit here?-

James looked at the speaker. It was the fat dark-haired man in shorts and green T-shirt. If James remembered correctly it was Hugo Reyes.

-No problem-

The man was obviously relieved when he flopped down near him.

-Hmmm. The others wondered who you are and how it happened that you are here.-he blurted out.

-Guess you are the only one who was brave enough to ask me.-

-Well they …-Hugo was embarrassed.

-Relax. I'm not going to bite you.-James joked, but Hugo was still wary.-Okay. I'm the one you called an "Other". I'm here because I was left behind by the other Others and your friends were kind enough to let me join them.-

-I see. By the way I'm Hurley. -

-Hurley? What a strange name.-

- It's not my name. I mean my real name is Hugo, but my friends call me Hurley.- he mumbled.

_Flashback_

_From his secluded place, he could see three boys teasing the fat one. They pushed him, laughing and yelling that they were his curse. It was so close to situations from Jim's own past that he couldn't stay away. He rushed to the nearest boy and punched him. The next second he was in the middle of the fight and fat boy shrunk away in fear._

_-Don't touch him again or you'll have to deal with me-he shouted to boys who ran away rubbing their bruises._

_-You can't be everywhere-the oldest one hissed._

-_I can see far and wide, you can't hide from me –_

_After__ they left, he turned to the fat boy, who was looking at him with strangely._

_-Don't worry. They won't __bother you anymore.- He said and was going to walk away, when the boy rushed to him and hugged him._

_-What are you doing?-he was startled._

_-You saved me. Thank you. You are my friend.-_

_- It's nothing. They just needed to know their place.-Jim was embarrassed._

_-No! You are a hero.-the boy answered with bright eyes__._

_-As you want.-he turned to leave_

_-Wait. Where are you going? Can I come with you?-_

_Jim was going to say No, but then he saw boy's eyes and he just couldn't walk away and leave him._

_-Ok. Let's roll, Hurley.-_

_-Well, my name is Hugo-the boy corrected him.-And what is this 'Hurley'?-_

_- God-Jim sighed to himself-Hurley is a ball for Irish field hockey-_

_-Oh, I didn't know th__at.-The boy said admiringly._

_James was pleased with his reaction. To be honest he was proud with himself for the nickname. It was better than doughnut or jumbo._

_End__ of flashback_

Could it be a coincidence?

-How did you get that nickname?-

-Oh, it was all because of my friend. He called me that and then I was just used it as my nickname.-

-Friend?-Now there were mischievous sparkles in James' eyes.-I'll try to guess. You met at camp.-

-Yes-Hurley was confused-How did you know about it?-

- I can see far and wide, you can't hide from me.-

-What?-Hurley asked but then his confusion changed into happiness.

-Jim!-He hugged James.-Wow! I'm so happy to see you, dude.-

-I'm too. - James croaked untangling himself from Hugo.

-I still can't believe that you are here. I have so many questions. How long were you at camp after I left? What did you do after? How did it happen that you ended up here?-Hurley was so excited.

-Slow down Hurley-James chuckled.-I'll answer at all your questions. I left the camp a few months after you. I finished school and became a cop and then…Let's just say I agreed to work here.-

-Work! I see.-Hurley nodded.-It's great that you are here dude. I have to tell them that you aren't dangerous.-

-Jim! Here! Impossible!-

James smiled at Hurley's mumblings when he was walking away.

_Flashback_

_H__e called Alpert and told he was ready to go with him. They met at the docks. His feelings were like déjà vu, as if he had already gotten on the sub and drank the spiked OJ. Then he remembered – he got to the other camp in the same way. After month passed he returned to the mainland, left his job, picked up his stuff and went on to his new life on the Island. This place had a strange power over him. There he felt at home. Of course there was not only the Island but people with whom he had to communicate. He wasn't used to living with anybody in such close quarters, but as always he was saved by his work and books. Now there was nobody who would dare to tell him something about his hobbies, even though he was sure Danny and Tom laughed at it behind his back. He didn't care. There was Goodwin if he needed to talk with someone. There was book club if he wanted to discuss books. And there was his boss Ben Linus with whom he spoke about the work. Nothing more, even considering he was aware that almost the entire male contingent of community thought he used book club to flirt with women._

_End of flashback_

-I didn't know that you were a wizard-Juliet looked at him with a playful smile.

-Of course-he said and then added with mock seriousness-What gave me away?-

-A few hours ago they pretended that you didn't exist as if that could change anything. Now you are the main topic of conversation and Hurley is so happy. What did you tell him?-

-Nothing special-he shrugged.

-Is that so?-

-We just realized that we had met before. –

-Okay.-

Juliet noted to herself that she would ask Hurley about that.

_Flashback_

_The a__ppearance of the new Jimmy was the beginning of his estrangement from his family. They tried to make him into a normal respectable teenager, but he couldn't be that kind of person anymore. He silently listened to the usual lectures, but they didn't get affect him. They punished him, beat him, grounded him, but nothing worked. Eventually his uncle gave up and sent him –by doctor's advice – to the camp for problem children. It was located on an island near Fiji. There was scientific researcher going there but after some incident it stopped._

_It wasn't bad there__. Clean air; beautiful nature with many secluded corners where nobody could find him; physical activity which lefts no strength for something else (like self-destruction); and of course a large library. Everyday he was supposed to visit a psychologist and talk about his problems. He skipped those visits. He preferred to sit on the shore with a book. _

_Other boys teased him about being a book worm. And again he was forced to fight. He hit __them with all his inner pain and anger. _

_He __had been on the Island for six months when the boy was brought to the island. He was quite harmless and was there only because of his strange faith that he was cursed. He could always make James smile or calm him down (it depended on the situation). And James, in turn, took care of him protecting from the taunts of the other boys. _

_End of flashback_

Again James felt that he wasn't alone anymore.

-How long are you going to sit here?-the old woman said looking at him expectantly.

-Umm, sorry?-

-It's not my business who you were before, but now you are one of us it means that you should be useful. I'm looking for a helper.-

-Oh, of course. I'll help you. What should I do, madam?-

-Rose-the woman smiled.-Follow me mister.-

…

-Long day, huh?-Juliet said giving him a plate of fruit and sat down near him.

-Eventful-he smiled and winked her.-It's a good change to take the food from you rather that to give it to you.-

They were silent for a while thinking about the previous days.

-I'm glad that they accepted you.- she eventually said.

-You can't imagine how glad I'm about that.-

It was really a long and productive day. James managed to gather mangos, chop firewood и bring back fresh water. And the most important part was that he made his first step toward the survivors' trust. It wasn't big, they just didn't run away from him anymore, but it was a beginning.

-It's late.-Juliet said and stood up.

-Yes. Sweet dreams.-James said and walked toward the place where he left his things.

Juliet watched him lay down using his back pack as a pillow.

-Are you really going to sleep there?-

-Of course. Where else could I sleep?-

Juliet blushed from his implication. She absolutely forgot that he had no tent to sleep in.

-Definitely not here.-

He looked at her with surprise.

-You hosted me in your house. Now it's my turn. Be my guest-she pointed to her tent.

-Are you sure? It's okay for me to sleep here-

-I'm sure-

-I don't like it either.-

* * *

-It's very suspicious. I can't see any reason for them to leave him, except if it's a trap.-

-What if we're wrong? I'd prefer to be sure before I do anything. The problem is he might not want to answer our questions. –

-He'll answer my questions. All I need is a little time with him in private.-

-Okay-


	12. Recon

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **LorMats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

**A/N**: Thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot to us :)

* * *

**Recon**

James woke up to the sound of the rain. From the tent, he could see it was pretty dark outside, but it was time to get up. Juliet was still sound asleep beside him, she was facing him, curled up to his side, and close, dangerously close, he thought. He could feel her breath on his neck and while her head was resting on her arm, her free arm and hand were laying on his chest. He slowly put her arm aside and shook away the thoughts that were forming in his head, but damn, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Trying not to wake her, he went outside. Hurley was already up, having breakfast with Libby. James ran toward the "kitchen". He was amused, and yet he admired the willingness and survival instinct of the castaways.

-Dude, you want a mango?

-Thanks Hurley, so we are the only three up?

-Nope, Jack and Sayid are up looking at some maps or whatever and Desmond is with them.

- Desmond was the guy in the hatch, right?

- Yeah you didn't know him? You know being an "Other and that stuff" I thought you knew everything – Libby punched him in the ribs- hey! Ouch! – James smiled at the sight he stood in front of him. Every passing minute it was getting harder to follow the orders he had, and not what his gut was telling him. These people were good, they had the worst luck in the world to have crashed on this Island, but they were good people, and he didn't care what Ben said that Jacob wanted for him to do, and why him? Why not Danny or Tom…

- Dude?

- Yeah?

- You got lost in there… you haven't change a bit, Have you Jim?

- Ha-ha Hurley, I wish I hadn't… but – James was interrupted by Sayid who appeared from behind.

- Can I have a word with you?

- Yes – he narrowed his eyes – speak.

- In private

- Lead the way –

The rain had stopped and James found Jack waiting for him and Sayid, sitting on a rock.

- What's this, an ambush?

- No – Jack stated calmly –I don't know why Juliet and Hurley trust you, but we want to know a few things.

- Shoot –

- Why you kidnapped us?

- Don't know, following Ben's orders-

- Why did you separate Juliet from us, and why were Hurley and Libby free to return?

- Ben's orders, again – he shook his head and didn't see Sayid move. He grabbed him from behind.

– Start talking, I'm sick of your games.

- Let go Sayid! – It was a calm voice, still powerful and angry – Sayid, Let, him, go, NOW! –

Sayid pushed James forward shoving him to the ground. Juliet looked at Sayid and stood still.

- What the hell do you think you're doing… and you Jack? –

Jack scratched his head

– I don't trust him, and his not giving us reasons to think otherwise.

James sat on the ground – Look, I don't know the answer to the questions you asked, you want to know who I am, I'm a cop, a company hired me, they brought me to this Island and that's it, I was working with them, they gave me orders I obey, there is no other way around –

- So why did they leave, why they did leave you behind, and why aren't they here yet, 'cos they were pretty interested in us from what I recall –

- They left me behind because I betrayed them, and they aren't here because – he point to Juliet – Dr Quinn made a deal with them, but this is the first time I see Ben keep his word.- Jack looked at Juliet verifying James' story and she nodded, Sayid looked at Jack and ran into the jungle. Jack excused himself. Juliet stayed still, looking to the horizon. James broke the silence – I didn't need you to burst into here and defend me, you know? –

-No? So Sayid was trying to dance with you, grabbing you behind your back? – She tilted her head to the side and smirked

- Danm it Juliet! Why do feel the need to rescue me? They were protecting the rest of them; I'd do the same thing if I were in their place -

- I don't feel the need to rescue you; I don't think they're being fair –

- No? I punched the doc, I held you hostage, I did things I'm not proud of, I – she interrupted him

- You set Jack and Kate free –

- Yeah because I'm a man of my word and I had a deal with you. I didn't do anything just because. I'm not like you I wouldn't have resigned my freedom to save a bunch of people who I don't even know well, I wouldn't have confronted them because of a person I barely know-

- No? You didn't have my back… back then with your people? Didn't you risk your life because of saving them? Didn't you risk your life for the sake's of a young girl?

- She's like a daughter, it doesn't count, and I owed you, why the hell do you trust me? Because Hurley knew me, but you – Juliet look at him and mumbled "I don't know", he didn't say anything else, and she walked away.

_Flashback_

_James answer the door and found Tom standing there pointing to a bench nearby where Ben was waiting for him._

_- Benjamin – _

_- Look, you're going to live with her for 3 more days, her friends are already on their way here, we're going to leave, and you're going to stay-_

_- You're gonna use the gas Goodwin was working on? – _

_- Yes – _

_- Ok-_

_- You have to be careful, she's going to ask you to join their little group, and if she doesn't you have to be sure it seems like her idea for you to go with the. When you arrive there, they're not going to trust you. Once you are ther,e you have to help them… you know Desmond the only member of the Dharma initiative who is still alive?_

_- Yeah because you couldn't put your hands on him before poor old Radzinsky did – Ben opened his eyes and James shut up._

_- A friend of __Desmond's is really close to the island; if they found out… – he paused. – They can't leave the Island – _

_-Why, if they don't belong here with us, why don't you let them be free? - _

_- Because Jacob needs them – _

_- For what? – Ben looked at James – Look Linus, I'm sick of the same old story… -_

_- You'll do __what Jacobs wants you to do, or… - _

_- Or what?_

_- You know James, what will happen – _

_James got up cursing and went directly into his house _

_End of flashback._

James walked out of the jungle, Sayid and Jack were looking at him, and he looked down, he needed to stay out of trouble. He kept walking and saw Desmond playing with Aaron while Claire and Charlie were comfortably talking to each other. He spotted Juliet sitting alone looking at the sea. He needed to make things right with her. He didn't like the way their conversation went in the jungle, but the thing was… he didn't like what he was feeling. He was supposed to be conning these people and he was getting attached. Nothing of what Ben told him was true. The castaways were good, aside from Jack and Sayid, but he would have done the same, in their place. They were like a family, the family he never had and always wanted. How on earth was he going to be able to prevent these people from returning to their family and friends? He didn't have a thing to return and he wanted so badly to be free. He would have to choose between their freedom and his own. And what Jacob wanted? He didn't know Jacob, but he knew that the Others answered to him, why did Jacob want these people on the island?

He didn't realize that he had reached the place where Juliet was and she was looking at him.

- You're gonna stand there watching the sea?

- Do you mind if I sit down? Look Juliet, I'm sorry I was an ass.

- Yes

- Yes you forgive me, or yes I was an ass?

- Both I guess? - She shrugged

- I'm sorry, really, you were trying to help me, it's just that you don't need to, these are your people, they care about you and you don't need to confront them, I'm used to watching my own back –

- Ok I get it, you're a tough boy, a bad one, but I don't get why you don't seem to have a problem with Hurley selling you as a good guy, a guy we can trust, and you have a problem with me doing the same…-

- Cuz' I knew Hurley from a long time ago, and I know that I can't stop that dude-

- Yeah well you can't stop me –

- Why Juliet, why are you so eager to help me?

- Because I don't know why, but I trust you, you got my back in "Otherville", for whatever reasons you had, you did, you trusted me with you past, in some way, and you know everything that you have to know about me to run away and ignore me and you don't –

- There's nothing to know about you to ignore you, you know you're the most fascinating woman I know – He smiled, and she blushed, hoping that she could blame the heat, but he was either a gentleman or didn't pick up her sudden color was because of his remark – I don't get what you always put somebody else's happiness ahead of your own, why you made the deal with Ben to stay with us, so they could be free I don't know, how you can trust Ben?-

- I don't trust him, and that wasn't the deal…

- Then, what was it? – she leaned forward to whisper into his ear, an action that sent shivers up and down his spine – A girl has to have her secrets – she smiled and got up, walking towards the kitchen, he got up and followed her shaking his head, knowing that every passing day was going to make his task more difficult than already was.

He was talking, in the kitchen, with Hurley while Juliet was talking excitedly with Rose and Libby. He saw Kate and Jack were walking toward the jungle, trying not to be noticed, Sayid was waiting for them behind a tree. What was going on? Juliet looked at him and smiled. He didn't have the courage to smile back.


	13. The chosen one

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**The chosen one**

_Flashback_

-Yes, James?-

-I want to leave, Benjamin-James paused, waiting for a reaction from Ben, but he was still silent.-My current work… It's not what I was told I would do.-

-You came here to protect our people- Ben said in a plain voice.-I didn't ever ask you to do anything else.-

-And what kind of harm could Mr. Gale have done to us?-James almost yelled.-I didn't sign up to kill defenseless people whose only guilt was getting to this Island. –

-Well. I think it's time to tell you why you are here. Let's take a walk.-

-This Island isn't just a piece of land. It's special, but only a small group of people can understand that.-Ben said.

-Is that your criterion for hiring people, that they're special? – James asked sarcastically, but Ben paid no attention to his tone.

-Exactly so.-He looked at James.-This isn't your first trip to the Island, right?-

-What? - James was taken by surprise by his question.

-You had already been here, when you were a teenager, and you made this place your home, something that you had never had on the mainland in your life.-

James kept silent. He had never confessed that, even to himself, but Ben's words were true. Only on the Island did he feel that he was right where he should be. That's why he eventually agreed to come back here.

-Just as I thought-Ben summed up.

-But I still don't see how it's connected with my work here. –

They approached the outskirts of the camp.

-Look at the fence, James. From what kind of danger does it protect us? –

-Wild animals? Other people?-

-Yes, but don't you think it's too complicated for that kind of danger?-

-Get to the point, Benjamin.-James was sick of these mind games.

-I just mean, that you forgot about one more dangerous creature.-

-The Smoke monster-James said in low voice.

-Right.-Ben nodded.-It's the main danger to us and to the Island.-

-So- James tried to use Ben's words-I'm here to protect people from the Monster, right?-

-Yes, you could say that. You are here because the man who protects us from the monster said so. You are here because Jacob needs you.-

James looked at Ben with suspicion. It was too much for his mind to handle.

-Look, we are not like other people, James. We are supposed to help Jacob protect this place. We are responsible for others. Are you ready to risk their lives to keep your own principles? Because if we won't help Jacob, the Smoke monster will win and then God help us.-

_End of flashback_

James watched Said, Jack and Kate disappear in jungle. They had something on their minds and he had to know what it was. He'd want it to be another trap for him, but deep in gut he knew that it had something with escaping from the Island.

He took his backpack and followed them. Looking for mangoes was a good reason for him to be in the jungle. He caught up with them soon enough. He hid and listened to their conversation.

-To the plan, there are only three places that have any connection with a signal transmission.-Sayid said.-Unfortunately, one of them doesn't exist anymore.-

-Why?-Kate asked.

-Locke accidentally entered some code and the building blew up.- Jack explained.

Considering Sayid's look, he wasn't sure that it was an accident.

-So we have only two places to examine. One is in the center of the Island, another is somewhere near the seacoast.-

-I see. Let's divide and go to those places. Kate?-

-I'm ready.-

-Sayid?-

-I agree. I have a thought about the second station's location and I think that first one is the same station Rousseau used to send her message, so you could ask her to help you.-

-Good! Then let's go.-

-Wait, Jack. You can't just leave the camp.- Sayid stopped him.-This trip might take a few days and you have to leave somebody in charge, in place of you.-

-No problem, Juliet is a doctor. She'll help them.-

-I'm not talking about you as a doctor, but as a leader. We can't leave the camp, especially when of them is here.- He looked at Jack with meaning.

-Who do you suggest?- Kate asked.

-Considering that we are out of people, I think you should ask Jin to keep an eye on him.-

-What about Desmond?-Jack said.

-I don't trust him.-

James had heard all he needed. It was senseless to risk his life by staying there. Now he had to tell Ben about their plans and eventually find those mangoes.

...

James returned to the beach that evening. Jack and Sayid were still there which meant that he had additional time to wait for Ben's order. Though he could foretell what it would be. Most likely he had to stop Jack and Kate, because in jungle there were more possibilities to do that without being found out. Sayid would be captured at the Looking glass.

-Here you are- Juliet came to him.-Where have you been whole day? I … - She stopped short, realizing that her words were inappropriate. She wasn't the person he had to tell about his every movement and of course he shouldn't care that she had been looking for him all day.

-Good question, sweetheart. After leaving you, my day became eventful, too eventful for my liking. - He chuckled.-I was looking for a mango tree and after an hour I found one that wasn't yet picked. After gathering some fruit I sat to rest a little when this … boar appeared and took my backpack-

-Really?-Juliet laughed.-A boar – the great mango-thief –

-There's nothing to laugh at, Blondie- he frowned.-I ran after the damn beast until it decided to leave me my bag. –

-See. It ended well. - She tried to keep herself from laughing.

-Well?-Now James was like an offended child. –After an hour of dragging there was no eating those mangoes and I had to look for another tree. –

-I see now that you are right.- Juliet said with mock seriousness.-That boar declared war on you. I think it's too dangerous for me to be anywhere near you. So we have to make you a separate tent. –

-Yes, sir- he answered with a smile.

_-Thanks __for supporting me-_

_-Not at all, considering the plan is stupid-_

_-What? And wh__y are you agreeing with a stupid plan?-_

_-I just hope that you come up with a better one before we reach the camp-_

James woke up.

"The plan is stupid", "I just hope that you come up with a better one before we reach the camp".

It seemed he thought too much about preventing survivors from escaping.

James shook his head, pushing away all doubts. He had his task and he had to do it. That was all that mattered.

_Flashback_

-Ben-James looked at the man who came into his room.

-James. Guess you already know that the surgery went well and Alex' life isn't in danger anymore.

James nodded.

-However, you broke the Rules and I can't shelve that.-

-I understand-

-The problem is that I can't punish you as provided by Rules, because it would mean your expulsion and it's important for you to stay on the Island.-

-Is that so?-James asked sarcastically.-I didn't notice my importance when Danny hit me.-

-Danny made a false step and he would have been punished too, but now the matter is different.-

-Yes, I remember. Your problem is finding a way to punish me.-

-Look James. You don't like me; I get it, but what about the others? Amy, Harper, Alex… You know what is at stake. We can't make a mistake.-

_End of flashback_

James came out of his tent. It was an early in the morning. Everybody was still asleep except for Jin, who already had his net, ready to fish. James smiled at him but the man turned away as if saying "we aren't glad to have you here". James sighed and walked toward the trees. He had to accept Ben's answer.

As he thought, Ben told him to leave Sayid for Greta and Bonnie and his mission was to keep looking after the rest of survivors. Jack's and Kate's trip wasn't dangerous, because of a blackout from the Looking glass.

James was going back to the beach when he heard strange chatter behind him. He turned and saw a large black cloud coming out from the jungle. It was too late to run so he just stood and looked at the Monster right in front of him. For a few seconds they remained still as if looking at each other. Then Monster turned and disappeared between the trees.

James sighed in relief. He didn't expect it to end so easily. But he had barely taken two steps when Monster appeared again. This time it rushed toward him, knocked him down and dragged him away. James tried to slow its progress. He caught up branches and bushes, anything that he could reach, but the monster was too strong. Branches broke, bushes were pulled up and James was dragged further and further.

A pit. It seemed to be monster's final destination. James' nails scraped the ground in a last attempt to escape, but there was nothing to grab. It was an end.

Suddenly he felt somebody grab his hand and hold onto him. The person tried to pull him from the pit but he wasn't strong enough. All that his helper could do was to keep James from falling.

James felt like he was being ripped in two. He expected that sooner or later his hand would just be torn off, but suddenly the power that was pulling him down weakened and he was dragged out of the hole.

-How are you, brother?-


	14. The shape of things to come

**Title:** Something's never changed

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **LorMats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**The shape of things to come**

- How are you brother?

James couldn't answer and blacked out. What had just happened was replaying in his head. Someone was pulling his hand while the monster pulled him the other side. He felt his body tearing apart, but for a brief moment he was the one clinging to someone and begging not to let go.

Suddenly he opened his eyes.

- Brother? Brother?

- Yeah

- How are you feeling?

- Peachy

Jin appeared from behind him, running, short of breath.

-Smoke monster – Jin stopped talking, seeing the state James was in.

– Carry him to camp. –

Immediately Jin took James by his left side, lifting him up, while Desmond helped him by the right side, James was barely standing and carrying him to the camp wasn't easy. He seemed to lose track of time and place every couple of minutes, and his breathing was labored. When they finally arrived, Jack was the first one to come running and asked what happened. As soon as they made James lie down, James passed out again. When he opened his eyes he was lying under a tree and Juliet was by his side.

- Are you okay?

- Yes, what happened, how, when, who?

- Easy there cowboy, you're not making any sense –James looked at her and sighed – Jack examined your leg, you twitched your ankle, it'll be fine by tomorrow, we don't know about your hand – James looked down and saw he had an improvised cast – but the we have to see, one of the mysterious things about this place is that we heel faster…

- Why I don't feel anything?

- How come?

- I don't feel any pain

- Jack gave you some of the morphine we had

- How come you had morphine?

- There was some in the hatch

- You used the little you had on me?

- You were in major pain James, you blacked out several times because of it, and you don't even remember…- Jack interrupted them

- How you doing?

- Apparently better because of you Doc.

- Well you're welcome

- I didn't say thank you – Juliet smacked his arm playfully while Jack rolled his eyes.

- Doc, where's Sayid and Kate?

- Mmmmm, that's none of your business

- Indeed it is. We need to talk

- Ok, talk.

- They didn't leave me behind; this is a trap - Juliet looked at him and got up while Jack knelt beside him. She was looking at the camp turning her back to him. James sighed and passed a hand through his hair.

- I know that Juliet made a deal with Ben but that wasn't what set us free. –

– My deal wasn't about the camp's freedom, according to Ben they didn't need us anymore so we were free to do anything we wanted, and he would leave us alone. –

Juliet faced them, looking angrily at James and sadly at Jack, deciding to speak

- I stayed because of him, they were going to kill him for letting you and Kate escape –

James was about to speak but was out of words, he was startled by what Juliet said she did, and by the way she was looking at him now. Completely disappointed.

Juliet was disappointed indeed, and she blurted out the deal she had with Ben to show him she cared, and he let her down, again, another person in her life who let her down. He had read her file, so he should know what she was feeling. The thing was, she didn't even care, but Jack should know what her deal was about, and now she realized Benjamin Linus could not be trusted…

-Ford?

- This is the thing, I had to stop you from escaping, and your plans were relayed to Ben. Right now Sayid is in danger, we have to get to the Looking glass before he does. The radio you were listening to was intercepted by Ben. No one can communicate with the outside world except for him.

- Why are you telling us this now?

- Cuz I want to help you get away from this hell hole you're in.

- Why? How do we know you're not lying again?

- Guess you don't, you have to trust me – Jack looked at Juliet. She was shaking her head smiling bitterly and James was staring intensely at the ground. With his good hand he tried to get up. Jack helped him and James rested, breathing unevenly, pushing his back up against a tree.

- Ford, you can't help us you can barely stand.

- It doesn't matter, I know a way to get to the Looking glass station before Sayid. We have to get there, you shouldn't worry about me.

- I'm not worried about you I'm worried about the people going with you…

- I'm going alone –

Juliet decided to speak

- No you aren't. I'm going with you. – James smiled, but Juliet's face was showing no emotion whatsoever.

- What about Kate? – James asked Jack, seeing that he was better off not talking to Juliet.

- She went to see if she could find Locke

- She'll be fine then. I hope she gets back with him

- We have to have something organized, in case she doesn't return. I know how to look for her

- Ok, thanks Doc, now I need you to call Desmond and Hurley. Tell the rest of the survivors to pack everything they can and be ready to leave the camp by sunrise tomorrow.

Jack went away; Juliet could hardly believe Jack was doing what James suggested, so she went after him.

- Why are you listening to him?

- Remember during our first days here, you told me sometimes you felt a sense of deja vu

- Yes

- Well I'm starting to believe it's not only that, there's more to this story, I don't know why Juliet, but I feel I owe him this chance to redeem himself. Why are you going with him?

- Because I need to, and you need to go with the rest.

- Live together, die alone?

- Something like that, though I hope nobody actually dies.

James was making a lot of effort to put the few belongings he had in his backpack. He took off the bandage he had on his hand and tried to move it. His face twitched with pain and Juliet looked at him, from her own tent. She was disappointed, mainly with herself. Why did she believe everything this man said, and why did she let her feelings get in the way? Things that would never had happened this way on the mainland. She would never let herself be ruled by her feelings. And that was the thing, she needed to feel, and now she was angry because of that silly need she put the camp's safety at risk. That's why she was going with him, she owed the survivors that much.

Hurley found James at his tent.

- Jack told us what was going on, you've changed Jim.

- I'm sorry Hurley

- Don't be, you're back now, aren't you, you're the same Jim I knew back then?

- Hurley don't do this – Hurley sighed with disappointment

- What happen to you?

- Life, I guess, this island…

- Can we trust you now James?

- Yes, I want you all to be able to get away.

- Why?

- 'cuz you all have lives to go back to.

- And you?

- Ain't got nothing, and once you make it Hurley, you have to promise me, you're gonna take care of Rousseau and Alex.

- Who's Alex?

- A girl you're gonna run into the jungle, near the place you're going with Jack, I need you to talk to her, explain I'm sending you and that she has to go with you.

- Why would this girl be in the jungle?

- Because if I don't get news back to Ben by tomorrow night, I told her she had to run away and find Rousseau. She would be the person Ben would hold hostage to blackmail me, even if she's his daughter…

- Dude that Linus give me the creeps

- Yeah he does that to all of us.

Desmond and Jack approached James

-All set Doc?

- All set

- You're gonna go this way – James pointed to a path on the map Desmond was holding - When you get pass this clearing, you're gonna arrive at a beach that has a dock. It's one of the Dharma Initiative docks the "Others" don't use, so you should be safe there. By that time, I should be able to disconnect the machine Ben has jamming communications with the mainland. Desmond, Penny's boat is coming this way, so with the radio and walky-talkies Jack has and the ones Sayid will have, you'll be able to communicate with her and… I can promise nothing from that moment on, you have to act quickly.

- Take care brother… and take care of Juliet – James smiled and was surprised when Desmond hugged him. Jack simply gave him a handshake and Hurley hugged him so tight he lifted him up off the ground.

- Easy there, big guy

- I'm sorry, and Jim, I'll see you there, with us

- Hurley I assure you, you're gonna see Juliet and Sayid

- And you're coming dude…

- ok, ok I'll do my best – Hurley went away smiling and kiss Libby before going into their tent. James smiled thinking for the first time in ages he was doing the right thing. It didn't matter what would happen. He needed to be sure Juliet was going to be reunited with the rest of them, his fate didn't matter.

Juliet approached him from behind

- Are you ready?

- Yes let's go.

Juliet walked behind him; each of them had a torch, so they could see in the dark. They came to a path with a small lake. He sat down to rest, drink some water, and refill the bottles they had in their bags.

-How far away are we?

- Not far, I need you to trust me now. We have to put down the lights and walk in the dark.

- It's impossible James, maybe we should wait and start again tomorrow morning.

- No Juliet, we have to be there before them

- So how do you plan to see in the dark?

- I could walk this place with my eyes closed

- Ok – She wasn't looking at him, she put down her torch and started walking ahead of him.

- Blondie?

- What?

- Where are you going?

- I'm following the path

- Nope we have to go trough the trees, is not safe to walk a straight path… give me you hand.

- What for?

- So I can lead the way

- I don't need you hand

- Listen Blondie, I know I screwed up with you, I should have told the true, at least to you. I don't know why I didn't do it sooner. I'm a moron, a jerk, an idiot everything you want to call me, and I'm sure you're regretting your decision to save me, but we need to be in this together. I need you to trust me, I need you to have my back, one last time.

- Do you have mine?

- Absolutely

- Let's get going then- He took her hand leading the way.


	15. The beginning of the end

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**The beginning of the end**

"Jarrah found maps at the Flame station and now they are going to inspect the transmission tower and the Looking glass. He plans to go to the Looking glass and Shepard and Austin are going to try to find the transmission tower. "

Ben re-read the message from James, looking for the best way to solve the problem. Nobody could leave the Island, especially now that Widmore's daughter was somewhere off the coast in a boat; he could not allow anyone to send a signal from the Island. Of course, he could simply order his men to kill these three. However, there was a significant probability that the other survivors would come after them, and Ben didn't want to kill all of them. Not that he was not able to, it would just create problems among his people. He especially worried about Ford. Each time Ben was forced to find new ways to persuade him to obey orders. How much easier it was with people like Ryan and Danny, who were puppets in his hands, they did what he asked. Of course, Ford had an advantage, he could THINK. Recently, however, he was becoming too hard to deal with, so maybe this task would be his last.

-Brendan, go to the beach camp and watch what is happening. Report to me or Tom, in my absence, about any movements not related to searching for food and water .-

Brendan nodded and disappeared, and Ben took the walkie-talkie.

-Stop all contact with the outside world. Gretta, be prepared for the guest. He will likely be alone-

-Okay-was the answer.

There was a sound behind Ben. He turned and his eyes met with John Locke's.

-Talk to you later- He quickly said into the radio and turned it off.

-Hello, John. Do you need something? -He asked politely.

-Yes, Ben. You said after joining you I'd learn the secrets of the Island. I've been here a while and you still haven't told me anything .-

-Yes, I understand. However, I don't have time for that now.-Ben said, turning to his desk, as a sign that conversation was over.

-And when will be the right time, Ben?-Locke wasn't going to leave.-What special thing is happening now?-

Ben sighed and turned back to Locke.

-All right, John. I will explain. Your friends are going to make a very stupid mistake, that we will all have to pay for. I have to stop them.-

-Really?-There was obvious distrust in Locke's eyes.-You know, Benjamin, the more I listen to you, the more I think you don't know anything about this Island. It only took me a couple of months here, to understand how special this place is. The Island heals not only physically but also mentally, it helps us to understand ourselves. So there is hardly any action that can do harm to it. I can't say that about you. I think this 'stupid mistake' is only a threat to your leadership.-

-An interesting point of view John, but you are wrong and I I'll prove it to you .-

-Tom, contact me immediately if there is any news from Brendan .-

-Will you walk with me, John?- Ben turned back to him.

-This Island is a special place, that cures people, you're right, John. But you're wrong about underestimating the damage that people are able to do to it. They come here, drawn by the capabilities but they don't understand the risks. They destroy everything they touch and in the end they die. Then others come, and it all starts again.-

John listened Ben in silence.

-I remember how it happened a previous time. A group of scientists came here, you know them as the Dharma Initiative. They sought to uncover the mysteries of the Island. They were gnawing deeper and deeper into the Island.-

Ben stopped and Locke looked around, they were in very familiar territory, not far from the Swan station. A couple more steps and they could see a pit, all that remained of the Swan.

-What happened? - Locke moved slowly toward the hole, as if trying to see in it the events of the past.

-Their actions started a chain reaction similar to the one you have already seen here. This could destroy all life on this Island, and it was hard enough to fix that problem .-

-It was the reason for pressing the button every 108 minutes, right?- Locke asked, still looking at the pit.

-Yes, John. And I will do everything I can to prevent it happening again-Ben's voice became harder.

This alerted Locke, he began to turn, but then a sharp pain pierced his side, the world spun before his eyes and he passed out.

* * *

Juliet was walking through the jungle, clutching James' hand. It was just unbelievable that they had not crashed into a tree or fallen, or tripped over tree roots, because Juliet couldn't see anything around her. She forgot that she didn't want to take his hand, or that she was going to go alone. Now his presence was the only thing that kept her from being scared and kept her moving forward. They spent all night walking in the darkness and at dawn Juliet was able to discern the sound of waves.

-Well, here we are - James said. Only then did Juliet realize that despite the fact that the sun had risen, she was still holding his hand.

-Good. Hopefully, we managed to get ahead of Sayid .- she said in calm voice, removing her hand from his. James nodded and they went on.

The beach was deserted, but soon enough they saw a distant figure.

-Juliet, what does this mean? - Said was surprised by their appearance.

-We were trying to catch you before you reached that station .-

Sayid nodded, waiting for the more information but Juliet was silent, giving James an opportunity to explain everything.

-The Looking Glass- James pointed towards the water -suppresses all communications, so you can't contact the mainland unless it is turned off. But going there now will get you ambushed. -

- And why should I believe you? -

-Because there is no reason for me to disregard my orders and warn you about the trap. And yet here I am .-

-Maybe you don't have time to warn your people and now you are just trying to waste time before they get there. As you can see, I have many reasons for your behavior.- said Sayid aggressively.

-Sayid, can we talk in private for a minute?- Juliet interrupted.

They stepped aside, and James directed all his attention to looking for the cable, which was supposed to bring them to the Looking Glass.

-I know that you don't trust him, I don't trust him either. However, Jack thinks that we should give him a chance. He led all people from the camp and he's waiting for news from us.-

-Okay. If Jack thinks that we should trust him, I'll do that, but one wrong move and he will be dead .-

-So what's the plan- Sayd said louder.

-As you already know, the cable leads directly to the station .- said James.

-But you said that it's too dangerous to go there now.-

-No. I said that they would be ready for you. We haven't much time before Ben understands that I warned you. He'll send people here. So we can't wait, but we need to come up with a plan to avoid the trap .-

-Let me try to guess, now you'll say that there is another way to get there-

Juliet glanced at Sayid with disapproval and he shut up.

-No, there is no other way-James said ignoring Sayid's outburst.

-My suggestion is to go there together. You're military, a former killer, so it won't be surprising that you took me hostage to protect yourself.-

Sayid's surprise, about James' knowledge of his past, didn't escape his attention; Juliet was shocked.

-This will allow you to move in freely. Though, of course, I would prefer that no one gets hurt .-

-Given that we haven't any other suggestions, I don't think I have any choice .- Sayid finally said.

-It would be better if you hid somewhere near the beach. I can't guarantee that no one will show up here.- James told Juliet.

-Hide? I'll go with you-

-No, Juliet. I agree with him, you'd better stay here. One of us has to go back to Jack and tell him what happened. - Sayid said.

-I ...- Juliet did not want to think about the possibility of being the only one returning to Jack.-Okay-

Following along the cable, James and Said ended up directly under the Station. James was first to come up. He immediately looked around and then went back to Sayid, indicating with signs the best way to emerge. As they came up, James was right in front of Sayid. Two women stood on opposite sides of the pool. It was evident that James' appearance surprised them. Taking advantage of the moment, Sayid shot the brunette in a hand and she dropped her gun into the water. The blonde tried to run, but Sayid already pointed his gun at her.

-Put the gun or someone else will be hurt .-

-You'll regret it- She was angry and apparently didn't understand the situation she was in.

-You think so? I might just shoot both of you, and you would have to shoot one of your own to get me. So drop the gun into the water .-

The blonde reluctantly complied.

-Good. Now help your friend stand up.-

The woman walked away and Sayid finally got out of the water and pulled James up.

-There should be a room, where they live, down the hall. Lock them up there. - James whispered.

-Let's go for a walk, ladies. - Said pointed to the corridor.

When they reached the room, he told the women to go inside. James was still standing in front of him.

-Now show me how everything works here. - Sayid said to James after locking the door.

-Actually, I haven't been here before, so I can only imagine that somewhere there must be a control panel. I hoped that you knew more about that.

-I see- Sayid turned all his attention to finding the jamming system and turning it off.

Only after getting back to shore did James realize that he overestimated own strength. Meeting with the monster, walking all night, and swimming to the Looking Glass were too much for him. He sat down to rest a little, waiting for Juliet.

-Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us- He heard from behind.

Abruptly, he turned around and saw Danny with a gun in his hand. Behind him stood Aldo, holding a gun to Juliet's temple. James also noticed that Sayid was being held by two more guys, but now all his attention was focused on Danny.

-Dirty-traitor-

James jerked, but Danny stopped him.

-No, no, no. You're going to stand here and listen to whatever I want to tell you. And you'll do anything I'll order you to do. Because otherwise, your girlfriend will be in big trouble. And we don't want anything to happen to Ms. Carlson, do we? – Danny grinned and punched James in the stomach.

-Although maybe you want to answer and save yourself a beating? - Danny struck again. He was clearly enjoying the situation.

James crumpled up.

-Come on, what are you waiting for? -

Danny went on striking him, but James would not let himself answer. He could not risk Juliet's life, and he knew Danny well enough to understand who would be the victim of his anger otherwise. James glanced at Juliet, she stood trembling, her eyes were bright because of the tears she was holding back. He wished he could tell her that everything would be fine, but he couldn't. Sooner or later Danny got tired of this game and he would shoot him, James could not change that.

-Wimp-He kicked James who was already lying on the ground.-The only thing you can do is to hide behind a woman's skirt .- He grabbed him and dragged him to Juliet.-Last time she saved your fucking life, but this time I'll get you .-

He put a gun to his head.

"This is it" - the thought flashed through James' head. He prepared himself for the shoot, but nothing happened. James turned slightly and saw that Danny lay on the sand with a knife in his back. There was John Locke behind him.

_Flashback (the day before)_

Locke opened his eyes and saw blue sky above him. He tried to move, but stopped immediately because of a sharp pain in his side. He turned his head and found himself in a pit. Apparently the same one near where he talked with Ben, but he did not remember how he ended up there.

He raised his hand, his fingers were red. Slowly it hit him. This was his blood! Ben shot him from behind and left for dead. He once again tried to move and this time he even managed to move up a little. If he could reach the roots that grew up the side of the slope. If he could pull himself to the surface. If he managed to crawl to the beach. If ... Locke was well aware of the hopelessness of his situation, but he was not going to give up. After all he was a hunter, not a farmer.

He once again looked up, wondering how to get up, and was taken by surprise. There was a blond boy of about ten at the very edge of the pit. Locke didn't remember him among the Others, but the boy looked very real. John tried to scream, but his voice was gone. The boy stood there and stared at him. His eyes almost burnt through John.

-I am sorry that you had to go through it- the boy finally said- but soon this will all be over. And now you should save them .-

He turned and walked away, leaving Locke even more confused than he was before.

-Save who?-Locke finally managed to shout out, but the boy had already disappeared.

_End of flashback_


	16. Exodus

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay, but we are still writing for you.

* * *

**Exodus**

The quick move John made to finish off Danny gave Juliet and Sayid the chance to set themselves free from the Others that were holding them. The situation was completely upside down from the one they were in just a few minutes ago.

John knelt beside James who was still lying on the sand.

-You, are you okay? –

James made a sound as an answer and tried to get up, using his injured arm, but immediately fell back with a groan.

John looked at Juliet and Sayid.

-You gotta go-

-You aren't coming with us?-

-No– John said and turned to leave.

-But this is our chance to get out of here - Juliet exclaimed.

-I know- John said simply and walked away.

Sayid looked at Juliet and shared a worried look, but they both knew there was no way they could change John's mind.  
Sayid came to James and gave him a hand, to help lift him up. James looked at Sayid intently. This gesture meant more than just the help it provided. It meant that Said had ceased to look at him as an enemy. It meant a lot for James and he nodded, barely noticeably, in gratitude, without saying anything.

* * *

John met Richard near the beach camp.

-I was forced to kill one of them, the others were unconscious when I left .-

-Danny ...- It wasn't a question.

-What should I do now? -

-Nothing- Richard said calmly.-All you can do now is wait.-

-What should I wait for?-

Richard stayed silent for a minute.-Soon you'll see.-

-And you? -

- I still have something to do.-

* * *

Juliet and Sayid took turns helping James. They walked through the jungle to shorten the route. In a couple of hours, they found the dock.

The image in front of them was at the same time crazy and one of happiness. Everyone was ready to go back to civilization, faces full of joy and hope. Penny's boat was near the beach and a motor boat was coming in their direction. Jack and Kate were trying to organize the boarding.

After noticing Sayid, Juliet and James, Jack said something to Kate, and went toward them with a smile.

-Guess our plan worked.- Sayid said.

-Two hours ago, we managed to contact the ship. It turned out that the boat belongs to Desmond's girlfriend. Desmond is already there, with her. Were there any problems? -

- Linus sent people to stop us, but then Locke appeared.-Sayid said quickly, not wanting to go into details. James and Juliet simultaneously glanced at him thankfully.

-Locke? Where is he now? - Jack began looking around.

-He isn't coming .-

Jack looked at Sayid, but didn't say anything.

-We have to leave the Island as soon as possible.- James was still concerned.-They may come here at any time .-

-We're doing everything we can, but a motor boat can only take eight at once, so it'll take some time .-

-I see- James ran a hand through his hair.-Maybe it will be for nothing, but I'd prefer to take away women and children first .-

Jack looked at Sayid.

-He is right .- Sayid nodded. Jack nodded too and walked away.

-What can we expect from him?- Sayid asked James.

-It depends on how much Linus wants to stop us.-

-We have to be ready and we will need all help we can get-Sayid said giving James a gun he had taken from Aldo.

* * *

- Ben when do we act?- Tom asked, watching the survivors through the trees.

-When the time is right, Tom… For now I'm going to talk to them alone, but you should be ready to attack them.-

-Okay-

* * *

Ben came out of the trees and moved toward a group of survivors. James was the first person who noticed Ben. He immediately rushed towards him. Sayid followed him a second later. Jack remained a little behind, calming down rest of their group.

-As I can see, you decided to join them- Ben said sarcastically.

-I'm doing only what I have to, I'm protecting people.-

-We have already discussed that. They should not leave the Island. -

-They want to return home to their families. I will do everything I can to help them.-

The survivors silently watched the debate between the two Others.

-You forget yourself, Mr. Ford. You were brought to this Island for that purpose, however, now your actions threaten everything we were protecting.-Ben said dryly.

-Is that so? -

-You know what you have to do.- Ben kept pressing.

-No! I don't know! I know only that you've told me. And looks like some of your words weren't true.-

-What are you talking about?-Ben seemed alarmed.

-You said that defending the Island is my destiny. You said that I should stay; otherwise I will endanger other people's lives! -

Juliet was absolutely shocked, listening that conversation. It turned out, that they weren't the only captives on this Island.

-Yes! And that's true. You are special ...-

-Of course - James laughed bitterly.-I noticed that when Danny tried to kill me.-

-I ...-

-Wait, I haven't finished yet. You can't imagine how many interesting things Danny managed to tell me.- James' face was dark. - He said you were ready to let him kill me and only the deal with Ms. Carlson stopped you. You lied to me Benjamin. Or maybe you lied to Juliet. -

-You think, you are tough, Ford? - Ben stopped pretending to be friendly.- You won't leave the Island. I won't let you do that! Tom! –

A group of men immediately appeared. Sayid and James pointed their guns at them, showing that they weren't going to give up without a fight.

-Well, James, what do you …- Ben wasn't able to finish the sentence. A black cloud appeared quickly from nowhere, it grabbed Ben and dragged him away. It happened in less than a second.

-What the Hell?- Tom swore to himself.

Now he found himself one-on-one with people who were ready to fight and to die for their survival.

-Just let us leave, Tom - James said.-You know that he was wrong. There is no reason to keep people here.-

-I don't know - Tom was still confused. He obviously didn't want to take responsibility for that decision himself.

-Let them go- A voice came from one side.

All heads simultaneously turned. Richard was there, though nobody noticed when he had appeared.

-But Ben-...- Tom began.

-Guess Ben will be a little busy for a while. And without the leader I'm the one who gives the orders. Did you hear me? -

-Yes - Tom obeyed.-Come on guys .-

They turned around and disappeared into the trees.

-Richard - James nodded gratefully to him.

-James- Richard smiled- Happy homecoming! - and he left.

* * *

-I don't believe that we are really going home .-

-I'll buy you as much peanut butter as you want-

-My child will be born in a hospital.-

Excited voices were heard from all sides. James smiled wistfully, listening to them. They were so excited to be going home. It made him glad, but he didn't know what he felt himself. After coming to this Island, he thought he had finally found the home, he never had. He was wrong and again he would be forced to look for a place that could become a home for him.

He felt someone's eyes on him.

-Just spit it out - He said without turning around. He was sure that he knew who stood behind him.

-Thank you for your help -Juliet said coming closer to him. Now they were just inches from each other, but they still were looking at the water in front of them.

-You are welcome. I'm sorry, that I tricked you. You're a good person and you deserved honesty.-

-Yeah ...- she murmured sadly.

A tense silence hung between them.

-Where are you going now? – Juliet asked, just to say something.

-I'm going to return to my previous line of work.-

-Okay-

They were silent again.

-I hope you'll find what you're looking for - Juliet said, leaving.

He stared after her, not expecting her to say that, but she didn't look back, and he didn't hail her.

-I hope too-


	17. Alea iacta est

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Alea iacta est**

Ben couldn't see anything around him. The black smoke was everywhere. It encircled him so that he couldn't move.  
After all these years on the Island the Island would be the one who killed him.

Suddenly Ben felt himself being freed. He looked around. He was in a cave without any sign of the Smoke monster. He had no ideas where he could be. He thought he knew the Island, but he had never seen this place. He looked around again, still not believing that he wais alive. Almost immediately, he heard a familiar sound. The monster was returning. Apparently he was in its lair, and now Smokey was going to play with him like a cat with a mouse.

There was no way out of this cave; Ben had no way to defend himself. So the only thing he could do was accept his fate with all possible dignity. Ben went to the center of the cave waiting for the Monster to kill him.

But this time the smoke wasn't fast. No! He crept slowly, painfully slowly, as though it was going to test the strength of Ben's nerves. It reached his feet and began to curl around him, enveloping him. Climbing higher and higher and higher!

A few seconds later smoke was the only thing Ben could see He was trying to prepare himself for any kind of death that could befall him, but what happened next, was absolutely surprising to him.

Absorbing him, the monster began to revolve around him, faster and faster. So Ben was in the heart of a horrific maelstrom, spinning him deeper and deeper. And when he ceased to know where he was, he saw patterns in this whirlpool. At first it was just blurry images, not all of which he managed to notice.

_The man in the fire.__  
__Rabbit in a cage.__  
__Frozen donkey wheel, frozen into the ice.__  
__And people, people, people._

And then the memories came to him, as an avalanche, sweeping away everything in their path.

_He wanted to be loved, but his father hated him.__  
__Richard was his hero.__He thought that being one of them would make him happy, but it turned out that he was merely Widmore's pawn.__  
__He found the girl and raised her as his own daughter.__He was going to protect her from everyone and everything.__But Charles managed to get to her.__He killed her!__  
__He loved the island, had devoted his entire life to protecting it. But Jacob didn't even know him.__And he killed him!__  
__He killed everyone and was left with nothing!__  
__A stranger everywhere!_

Ben curled up on the cold floor, sobbing. How many mistakes he made? How many things were done, that he couldn't change?

-Hello, Benjamin! -

Ben lifted his head. Now the cave was illuminated by the light a torch. In the dim light, he saw a figure standing near the wall. Ben blinked, trying to focus and to take a good look at his visitor.

-Richard? -

The man came closer. He looked absolutely the same as he had when Ben met him the first time. Perpetual Adviser. And now, Ben jumped at the opportunity that was given to him.

-What should I do, Richard? I've lost everything.- A wave of despair washed across his face.

-Yes, you made many mistakes, but fortunately you can still fix them.-

Ben looked at Richard not knowing what he meant. He could still remember the feeling with which he stuck the knife in Jacob's chest. He still heard Alex's cries "Daddy, help me" and then the silence after the shot. What could he fix?

-You remember what happened last time. And it will help you to do things differently now.- Richard said quietly.  
-The last time? – Ben repeated automatically.

And then the memories of what had just happened, a couple of hours ago, returned to him.

_Alex was among these people.__She was alive!_

Looking at Ben's expression Richard realized that Ben finally coped with the memories of the lives he had lived.

-I see you finally understood it all. This is your chance to redeem yourself, Benjamin.-

-I am ready- Ben said with a smile. Ironically, but for the first time in his life he was at peace with himself. Finally he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

-What should I do, Richard? -This was the same question, but it was absolutely different.

-It is time for me to leave. And you have to take my place. You will be an advisor and guide for people who come to this Island and an assistant for the new Jacob. It will be new for him too, but I'm sure you will succeed. And don't forget what happened here with you and what you felt.-

* * *

John was sitting on the beach and gazing into the distance. He was told to wait and he was waiting He saw the boat, traveling between the shore and the ship. He knew that it was his chance to leave the Island, but he didn't want to leave it. Being here was his destiny. And he was willing to wait as long as it took to find out what else the Island had prepared for him.

-Don't mind if I join you, John? - A blond man sat down on the sand beside him.

-You're the one I was waiting for? -

-Maybe- The man paused for a moment - Why aren't you there, with them? -

-I'm where I have to be.-John said confidently.

-Why?-The man's look was searching, as if John's answer was very important to him.

-This is my destiny-

-Only you can decide what to do with your life- The man answered.

John didn't want to argue again about his faith.

-So it was my choice to stay here and make a home here.-

-Good - He turned his gaze, but looked like he was satisfied with the response.

-Do you remember your death, John? - He asked quietly.

The question flabbergasted Locke. He was about to say that he was still alive, but suddenly stopped.

There was something in his memories. It seems he wanted to die. He was ready to take the last step, but then somebody opened the door. Ben Linus! He stopped him, only to strangle him seconds later with his own hands.

John looked in amazement at the stranger.

_How did he know?__ Where did these memories come from?__What was he doing in that room?_

He couldn't persuade them to return. People depend on him, and he failed his mission. Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, James, Juliet, Sun and Jin. He remembered all of them. They were already in his life. They had already gotten on this Island. They had already tried to escape. All of them had tried before.

-They come and leave. Again and again. But the only important thing is how they are changing in the process - the man said thoughtfully.

-Are you Jacob? -

-Yes-

-You helped me remember, why? -

-You do want to tie your fate to the Island.. It should have happened earlier-

-Yes- John shivered from the memories of the rope on his neck. -And the rest? They, too, remember? -

-Maybe. When they will be ready .-

-You let them go, why? I thought that it's our destiny .-

-Yes, John, I let them go, because everyone should have a choice. I was wrong when I brought them to the Island. They come back if they want .- Jacob got up.

-Okay, they will leave, then what?- Locke followed him.

-I don't know, John. Now it depends on you .-

* * *

Penny's boat was overloaded, but they made it to the shores of Tahiti. Once there, all the Oceanic passengers were able to board an Oceanic plane to LAX. The plane was almost full, but James was able to fly home with them. He was worried at first, how the heck was he going to go back to his life? He had been missing for a few years now. He checked a bank account. Richard mentioned, not very long ago, that he would have something waiting for him when he returned. Richard was right, and there it was money, for him to settle down again. The problem was to explain the few years he went missing, but, well, he was used to lying, he just needed to do it again.

When they arrived at LAX Oceanic already had done a press conference, explaining the survivors didn't want to be upset with more questions. The gate they arrived at was closed to the public, and only family members were allowed to be there. The press was forbidden from being inside the airport and most of the castaways were thankful for that. Kate was escorted away from the flight by two police officers. Claire went away with Charlie, nobody was expecting them. The rest of the survivors were reunited with their families.

Rachel was there with her husband and the baby. As soon as she spotted Juliet she went running towards her sister and hugged her tightly. Juliet between laughter and tears hugged her back.

-I told you, Sis, I should have stayed at home-

Rachel shook her head and helped Juliet with her bags.

James stood there watching everybody. Returning to society was more difficult than he thought. He had to get his act together. Rent a car drive to wherever he wanted to go. He needed to start over. And why rent a car? Probably it would be best to buy one, if he was thinking of going away without a destination. And he had the money. "Never thought I'd say this, but, thank you Richard" he thought.

He spotted a vending machine and went to grab something to eat, before heading away from the airport. When the Apollo bar felt down, someone brushed past him

-I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was ...- she stopped.

-Take care Blondie-

Juliet felt a twinge in her stomach.

-You too, James -She went away with her family, and he stared at the candy. Something was off.


	18. Insomnia

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Lormats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Insomnia**

New York –March 2005

James had been tossing and turning all night. After a few beers with his new colleagues in the NY Police Dept, too many blondes to look at and making him remember someone he was trying to get over, he excused himself, telling them he didn't wanted to look like a silly drunk before the time was right.

Getting his old self back was a tough road. After traveling around the country, he knew he couldn't keep doing things this way, and needed to get his old life back. Not that it was a fulfilling one, but he needed to be normal, and forget Craphole Island. So his first move was to travel to New York where he could chat with an old friend from the LAPD. Miles Straume would help him, and would understand if he decided to tell him about where he _really_ had been during the last few years after his accident.

He didn't need to explain things to Miles, the trip to South America and building houses somewhere lost in the Brazilian jungle was believable enough, or at least Miles pretended to believe him. James would talk when he needed or wanted to do it…

James decided to forget, and live, really live for the first time in his life, he fit in with the guys in the NYPD, and in no time at all he might even make detective, at least that was what Miles said.

Forget, let go, ha! Easy to say that, the only problem was that he couldn't forget a certain woman and the dreams he had been having lately, weren't helping.

_Flashback – February 2005_

James had finally found a decent apartment, furnished, because, well, he didn't own anything. After buying things he needed, food, sheets, clothing, he stopped in one of those big book shops. It was a complete mess inside; some big shot author was signing books, the famous author? None other than Stephen King. Carrie. Juliet. His way of thinking was really messed up for a guy that was trying to forget. He left as quickly as he came in and bought some beers on his way home.

James turned on the TV, and got comfortable watching a rerun of _That 70's show._Silly sitcoms, he missed them during his years without cable on the Island.

_His nose was tickling; he open__ed his eyes and found the reason for it. Some long blonde hair was in his way. The books were lying in the floor and he was sure it was his fault; that they were there in the first place. He was indeed, the one to make the first move, tossed his book and started kissing her, though she didn't seem to mind. He wasn't sure though when they had fallen asleep on the couch and assumed a position with their legs tangling together and her head resting on his chest. He saw it was half past 2 in the morning, on the clock on the wall._

_-__Pssst, Blondie go to bed - She opened her eyes and looked at him, kissing his chin and mumbling something unintelligible before falling asleep again._

_-__Sleeping beauty it's late, you're gonna regret it tomorrow, go to bed- She got up slowly, and looked at him. Was it disappointment in her eyes?_

_-__Ain't complaining about you sleeping with me, but the bed would be more comfortable-_

_She rolled her eyes and kissed him lingering a little longer than she should, before disappearing into the hallway. He tried to put himself into a comfortable position on the couch, but it was obvious that he was more comfortable with her. Crappy moment to start being a gentleman, he thought._

_-__James aren't you coming?- He jumped from the couch towards the bedroom, she was inviting him to sleep with her. That was a big step forward in their__relationship!_

His nose was tickling and he woke up. He had fallen asleep during an old _Seinfeld_ episode. He looked around and realized where he was, and that the tickling was due to his own hair. He should cut his hair tomorrow. And he should stop drinking before going to bed, those weird dreams about Juliet were more frequent and today he definitely could tell they were leaving in the 70's, because the shirt he was wearing was pretty similar to one Kelso was wearing. Damn hippie show, and damn dreams. He shook his head, and went to bed.

_End flashback_

James was in a queue in a coffee shop. A boy was flirting with what seemed to be a female classmate, the girl smiled and rolled her eyes, a lot. Finally it was their turn and the girl said it was her treat. "_We can go dutch/ It's me baby, I got you" it was dark and he was hugging an injured Juliet._ He shook his head.

-What the hell!- He left the coffee house as quick as his legs let him, and bumped into someone that was entering the place. "I'm sorry I didn't see you, I'm a little clumsy" The woman said without really looking at him.

* * *

_Flashback_

January 2005

Juliet was sitting in the backyard of Rachel's house that had its own path to the beach. She was lost in her thoughts when Rachel approached her with a glass of wine.

-Here you go-

-You're trying to get me drunk so I talk to you about the island?-

-With the little you've told me I think I've had enough. Besides – Rachel sighed – I know little sis that not even with a whole bottle of rum would I get you to talk if you don't want to"

"_Watcha' celebrating? /I'm not celebrating"_ Juliet shook her head -I'm sorry Rach' you said something about rum?-

-Yeah I don't think I'm giving you any-

-I'm sorry Rach; I think I'm going to bed-

Rachel watched her sister walk away. Something was bothering her and she was worried, because getting over a plane crash wasn't an easy thing to do, and Juliet had completely shut down since she came home again, it was almost as if her sister was another person, she couldn't blame her, but she was worried.

Juliet woke up when she hit the floor. _She was hanging on to James hand, while he was yelling he loved her and not to let go, but if she held on they would both fall down. She let go._ Juliet passed a hand trough her hair and exhaled deeply. She needed to stop dreaming about James, and things that didn't happen. Her dreams didn't make sense.

February 2005.

_James woke her up telling her to go to bed, she almost felt bad for thinking__ that the kisses and whatever was going on between them was more than just, really good kisses. He wasn't the cuddling type, that was pretty obvious, and she almost regretted damaging their friendship and starting something with him._

_-__Ain't complaining about you sleeping with me, but the bed would be more comfortable-_

_Damn, she was falling for him. She went to her own bed, and waited for him to make a witty remark about joining her or something, when he d__idn't she made the first move. _

_-James, aren't you coming?-_

-Well maybe all these dreams are telling you that you wished you had made a move on this mistery island guy-

-I don't know Rachel, they're just, ugh- Juliet sighed

-Was he cute?-

-You have no idea-

-Well, you were on a deserted island and you didn't make a move, maybe your head is telling you to get a grip, and start going out more, with cute guys apparently-

-I kissed one of them and I'm not dreaming about him- Rachel opened her eyes looking at her sister inquiringly.

-He was the camp's doctor, brown hair, cute, but was into another girl, younger, way more beautiful than me-

Rachel shook her head

-So instead of kissing the hot… cop? You said he was? Anyway, doesn't matter… instead of kissing the hot cop, you kissed the doctor, what's the thing with you and doctors? You really are dull Jules- Rachel winked at her.

-I don't know, the hot cop as you called him was… complicated-

-Love is always complicated sis, and apparently you fell for him-

_End of flashback_

Miami- March 2005

-I can't believe you won't be here for your own birthday- Juliet just smiled at Rachel

-And I can't believe you're going alone and by car, it's a long trip sis-

-I'd rather not travel by plane-

"Well that's silly you came back by plane-

-Yeah and I went by plane, and I was coming back from a lecture, and I'm going to give a lecture, I don't want to tempt fate or whatever-

-Yeah, ok, again, I can't believe you're gonna be working on your birthday-

-It's better if I keep myself occupied sis, you know that- Rachel hugged Juliet for the last time before closing the door and added

-Yeah well, have fun in New York sweetie-


	19. NY

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Lormats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, they meant a lot. We're closer to the end but please keep reviewing they really make our day

* * *

**NY**

New York – March 2005

3: 16 a.m. Juliet looked at the clock, only 3 more hours and 14 minutes to sleep. She passed a hand through her hair. This can't be happening, she has to give a big lecture in one of the biggest hospitals of the city, to a room full of attendings, residents and interns, in 6 hours, and those silly dreams won't let her sleep.

Dreams of little cottages in the middle of an island, a mystery island she knew very well. "Other town" as the survivors called it or Dharmaville as James referred to the little town in her dream. And what was really funny, she was a mechanic again. _Maybe mechanics don't have to give lectures_, she thought. She sat on her bed and decided to go through her notes one more time.

The phone rang.

-Hello?-

-Ms. Carlson?-

-Yeah-

-It's 6: 50 am. You asked at the reception desk to be woken up at 6: 30. I'm deeply sorry, my partner forgot and…-

The boy in the line started mumbling, and you could tell by his voice he was afraid of her reaction.

-It's ok, I was awake already-

-Oh! Ok, I'm really sorry Ms, if you need anything - she interrupted the boy and very sweetly said - It's really ok, don't worry-

-Ok bye Ms Carlson-

-Mmmm, bye-

-Damn, damn, damn!- Juliet jumped off the bed and looked in the mirror. She looked like she hadn't sleep at all.

She took a quick shower, brushed her hair and tied it in a bun, put a little make up on and looked in the mirror again. She didn't look so bad, and anyway, she hoped the eyes of the audience would only be paying attention to the big presentation she had made to show them, and not her. _Why did she accept to these lectures request if she hated the whole thing so much?_

On her way to grab a cab to go to the hospital, she spotted a little coffee shop, she looked at her watch; she had time. She was going in, when her cell phone started to ring, she was trying to get the phone from her bag with her only free hand. In the other hand, she had a few paper folders with her notes, and with her body she was opening the door to go into the cafe. A man, on his way out, bumped into her.

-I'm sorry I didn't look where I was go . . . - She looked at him, and no, it couldn't be. Her cell phone started ringing again, and this time she had it in her hand.

-Hey Rachel, Can I call you later? Yes? Ok, bye- they didn't lose eye contact, not for a single second.

-Juliet?-

-Yeah, that's my name - she smirked, and he smiled.

-What are you doing here?-

-Here as the coffee shop or here in New York?-

-Here as in NY, the big apple, the city that never sleeps, yada, yada, yada –

_Good, if she was going to be sarcastic, he needed to keep it up. Why did he look more nervous than her, and where __did she get this confident, sarcastic woman act?_

-I'm giving a lecture today and I had to go through some cases and they asked me to discuss how the residents' program is going in my field - She kept walking towards the line to get her cup of coffee. -And you James?-

-I'm a cop"

_So you didn't kiss the hot cop but instead you did kissed the doctor whatever his name was? C'mon sis you should put yourself out there a little_Rachel's voice played in her head.

-So I guess you found what you were looking for?-

-Not exactly-

-How come?-

The girl in the counter interrupted them -Hello -

-Hi! I want a tall, nonfat, latte, extra shot, please-

-Ok, are you together?- she asked pointing at James, he didn't let Juliet answer.

-Yes- he looked at Juliet - this is my treat - he looked at the girl -mmm, give me the same-

He paid and went down to the end of the counter to get their coffee.

-You shouldn't have paid for mine-

-Why not?-

-Because, James, if I learned anything back there, it's that we shouldn't owe each other, we end up, doing, mmmm, stupid things-

He got cocky and lifted an eyebrow.

-Ok you don't want to owe me, go out with me, tonight-

-Wha, wha, what?-

-Have dinner, watch a movie? Another coffee?-

-I have to get up early in the morning tomorrow- she suddenly got serious.

-And what time do you get done with your lecture at the hospital?-

-I don't know James-

-If you don't want to, you can say no, you know -

He almost looked hurt. Did he have the right to look hurt? She was having an argument in her head, and Rachel's voice was there all the time, another coffee wouldn't hurt, and maybe talking and giving it a proper closure, is what she needed to put all that happened behind her, to stop having those weird dreams that didn't let her sleep.

-Ok, one coffee, my treat and we would be even. Here, 6 pm?-

She kept walking towards the door. He opened the door for her.

-Count on it Blondie- He watched her go away and get into a cab.

When he arrived at the police station Miles asked him why he had the silly grin on his face. He shook his head and told Miles to mind his own business.

James and Miles were called into New York Presbyterian Hospital for a case. They were walking through a hall, when Miles bumped into a blonde woman who was walking backwards talking to a bunch of doctors in scrubs; she was the only one that was wearing a lab coat.

-I'm sorry-

-Dr Carlson, you shouldn't walk _that_ way, it's a little dangerous-

-Ha-ha, very funny Mr. Ford-

-This is Detective Straume-

They shook hands, and both of them looked at each other with an odd look on their faces.

-I'm sorry, have we met before?- Miles blurt out.

Juliet shook her head - I don't think so –

She realized all the interns eyes were on them.

-I'm sorry we should kept going - Juliet point to the interns and James smiled and mumbled -Of course.-

She went away and Miles looked at James.

-So that is Juliet, I understand _everything _now. S_he is in town!_-

-Shut up Enos, and let's get going they're waiting for us at the Station-

-That's not the way you will get the promotion Jim –

James rolled his eyes.


	20. Flashes before your eyes

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Lormats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Flashes before your eyes**

It was already 6 pm. James was sitting by the window. He was looking at his watch.

Juliet was watching him, from across the street, debating whether to go in or go back to her hotel. This was all too much. Too many coincidences, this was New _freakin'_ York, of all the cafes, she had to go into the one he was in, of all the hospitals she had to meet him in the one in which she was giving the lecture, of all the cities in the country, she had to be in the one he had chosen to start a normal life again. And his partner, that's another thing that freaked her out, she had seen him in her dreams. She sighed; she needed to rid herself of this thing, whatever it was, a proper closure is needed. She needed to let go.

-Hi there - James looked up and gave her his biggest smile. She sighed again, _those dimples._

-Thought you had change your mind-

-Why would I?-

-I don't know, if I were you, to be honest, I wouldn't go out on a date with a man that kept me in a shark aquarium- he whispered.

-I was right, then, that was an aquarium! And, James? . . . This is not a date-

-Give me 2 minutes and I'll convince you it is- She raised an eyebrow and when he smiled and gave her a daisy that was hidden on the chair next to him, she chuckled. -All right 2 minutes-

-I don't want to be corny, but you look nice Blondie-

She blushed and tried to cover it answering that that was what real clothes and a shower do for a girl. He smiled in return. The 2 minutes had passed and neither of them brought it up again.

-So you're a cop, you have your own apartment, real job, real world, huh?-

-And you're a hot shot doctor- She blushed again -But that I already know-

Her face got serious -Oh yes, the _file_-

-No, you're wrong. I could tell that by the way you saved Alex, and the way you walked today, like you owned the hospital-

-Yeah, bumping into strangers and walking backwards, very clever- she smiled shyly and tugged a curl behind her ear. James was looking at her intensely.

-Have you talked with any of the survivors? Any news from John, anything?-

-I've talked with Jack; he's alright, trying to help Kate. Hurley and Libby are going to get married and no, nobody knows anything about John. You? Anything about Benjamin Linus?-

-No, and Alex doesn't know a thing either. She broke it off with Karl, and is living with Danielle in Paris. Richard helped them settle in. She sounded happy- He smiled - I miss her, but if she is happy, I have to be happy- He looked down - It was the closest thing to a family I had and … - he stopped talking and looked down. His right hand was resting on the table.

Juliet took the hand and squeezed it. _A bottle of Dharma Rum and a brown couch. James with a sad look on his face and she was doing exactly the same thing._

She took back her hand and excused herself to go to the Ladies' room.

James looked as odd as she did.

Juliet looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. _She was inside one of these famous houses. Looking at herself in a mirror, and listening to Petulah Clark._ She clasped her hands tightly to the sides of the think and looked, shaking her head. Give up and move on. Let go, let go, let go of the freakin' Island, she thought.

When she arrived arrived back at the table James had already paid.

-James I was paying-

-Call me old fashioned, then or maybe you still owe me and we can go out tomorrow night?-

-I'm going back to Miami tomorrow at noon-

-Oh…-

She didn't say anything, and stood up. -It's late, I should get going-

-Ok, let me call you a cab-

-I'm going to walk; the hotel is only a few blocks away-

-Lead the way then-

-Where?-

-To the hotel- She raised an eyebrow

-Do you think I'm gonna let ya' walk, all by yourself, in New York city, at almost 10 pm?-

She looked at him inquiringly, and he simply looked at her waiting to start walking.

-Ok, this way- They walked in the silence, the 6 blocks from the coffee shop to the hotel.

When they got there, both of them stood still for a couple of seconds.

-Juliet look-

She stared at him. He looked nervous and passed a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply. She was about to say something when he started talking

-I'm sorry, I was, I was, a complete jerk back then. I should have realized before all the mind games Linus played with us and when I say before, I mean way back before you crashed on the Island. I spent 3 years of my life there, not been able to come back, and I don't like the man I was. I can't take back what I've done, but I'm trying. When you asked me if I found what I was looking for. I'm not sure. I'm not sure what I'm looking for. I'm sorry for the things I did, I'm sorry I let you down, cuz . . .- He looked down and lowered his voice -During our firsts conversations, you opened my eyes, and what I saw, wasn't pretty- She looked at him -Ain't talking about ya' cuz, y'know _you're_ pretty-

He smirked and she rolled her eyes, understanding he was trying to break off the serious talk.

-But anyway, you're going and if you need to talk someday, about anything, give me a call ok? - He gave her his card.

She looked at him trying to say something, but she couldn't and he was getting closer. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled sadly, before leaving.

-Good bye James-


	21. What happened happened

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Lormats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

**A/N:** Thank you for yor reviews. We are almost at the end of our story, but we are still apreciated your comments. Annie, thank you for reviews, we are glad that you are reading and commenting, even if we still know you as an anonymous reviewer.

* * *

**What happened happened**

Miami – May 2005

-Luke closed the big deal with the agency I told you about the other day. It's a big step for him. And he asked me on a date yesterday. Can you believe him? A date! We have been married for 4 years, and he's trying to take me out on a date, today-

-Hmmm –

Rachel looked at Juliet. They where on Juliet's Balcony having a cup of coffee and Juliet's organizer was open on the table. Rachel saw her grabbing a card that was loose between the pages and since she found that small piece of paper, her sister's mind was anywhere else but there.

-So then a pink elephant come flying by and said hello to me, and I freaked out, but not because a pink elephant was flying, but because he talked- Rachel looked at Juliet, she was looking at her with a puzzled look.

-And then this elephant told me he always wanted to be like _Dumbo_, but he couldn't because he was pink, and all the other elephants mocked him-

Julian started giggling and Juliet looked at her nephew smiling at him. Rachel waved at her.

-Juliet! Are you listening to me?-

-Yes Luke closed a deal, he wants to take you out on a date, and you were going to ask me to baby sit, clearly. Then you started rambling about a flying pink elephant, and I got lost there.-

She smiled evilly to Rachel and she shook her head. Julian was getting upset and wanted to go and sit on Juliet's lap.

- Come here sweetie, and you know, Rach, I love babysitting him, he could even stay overnight - Juliet winked and Rachel took the chance to grab the card Juliet had left on the table while grabbing Julian.

- James Ford. NY Police Station # 15. 555-5815-7477. Ha! You've been talking with him and you didn't tell me? -

-No Rachel I haven't talked to him-

- So you don't know anything about this man since your little New York love trip -

-It wasn't a love trip and no - she shook her head

-Why Jules? Why haven't you called him? -

-Because, Rachel if I tell you all the craziness that went on on that island and the craziness in my dreams, you would think I'm becoming delusional -

-Try me-

Juliet stood quiet and shook her head again.

-Ok, just know that I'm here if you need to talk, and if the dreams haven't stopped, even after the whole "I need to get closure to this thing", etc. etc., you should call him-

Rachel took Julian from Juliet's lap and went towards the door

-Call me sis if you need anything, and if not I'll see you tonight when I bring Julian. Are you sure it isn't a problem?"

-Yeah I'm sure Rach, see you in a bit-

Juliet was there, alone, looking at the sea. She walked inside and after wondering around her apartment, she grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

-The number you're calling is not available-

She sighed and passed a hand trough her messy bun. She looked in the mirror and decided to go for a run on the beach.

She was stretching near the shore, and sat down for a couple of minutes looking at it. _Whatcha' celebrating? – I'm not celebrating -__ flash of white light._

The thing she didn't tell Rachel was that she thought she was delusional. The dreams didn't stop, and on top of that, now she was having these weird memories? Can you call them memories? The thoughts of something that you're sure never happened? But that was the thing, sometimes they felt so real, she couldn't doubt them.

And now there was this recurring dream where she was falling and James begged her not to let go. She had talked to Hurley who told her Libby had strange dreams about Michael killing her. The thing was, he had these nightmares, too, from another perspective. Then he mentioned something about Desmond, and she just couldn't deal with it anymore. She promised Hurley she would go to their wedding in July and excused herself, with the arrival of a patient. She wondered since then if James dreamt about her, and yeah sure, she tried not to think about that anymore. But she failed every, single, time.

She shook her head in denial. Now she was sure she was crazy because she was watching James walking towards her, in a pair of scruffy jeans and a dark red shirt.

-Long time no see-

-James?-

- That's my name, at least the last time I checked -

Great, delusional James was a wiseass just like the real one.

-What are you doing here?-

- Here as the beach? Or here as Miami? -

- Here.-

-I got promoted -

He sat down next to her brushing his shoulder against hers and she knew she wasn't delusional, he was really there.

-And they transferred me to Miami-

-Oh- was all she could manage to say

-And what about you?-

-I went out for a run-

They stood silently for a few minutes watching the sea.

-You never called-

-I called you today-

James smirked and she tried to smile but couldn't, her eyes were sad. James kept staring at her, this Juliet, with the quiet, sad eyes, wondering about something and keeping it locked deep inside her. Was this the Juliet of his dreams? He wanted to say something. Hey Blondie do you dream about me, I mean do you have dreams about the Island, about things that never happened?He shook his head.

-I called you today; the voicemail told me your number wasn't available anymore-

-And why did you call me today-

-I needed to talked about the Island, with someone that may have known more than us-

-By us you mean the rest of the castaways, right?-

-Yes, I talked with Hurley; and he's worried, Libby had dreams about her death-

-Maybe they're just delusional nightmares-

-Maybe they are, but Hurley had related dreams about her, too-

-Well, maybe they're not-

She looked at him. Two months had passed, and there they were talking as if nothing had ever happened, as if they were old friends just catching up. And she couldn't really believe the way she behaved with him. But there was this strange feeling about their relationship that she couldn't shake off.

-Why?-

-I dreamt about you, and I have no idea what these dreams are or what they meant-

-Why, strange dreams weren't a chapter in the "Others" manual?-

-Haha, very funny-

The sun was setting and Juliet got up. James sat there watching her.

-What did you dream James?-

-It doesn't matter-

-Please-

-I dreamt you were falling down a hole and I couldn't save you, I tried, but I couldn't, you let go-

_-Please don't let go, please._

_- I love you James_

_- Don't let go Juliet! _

Juliet looked away at the sea and James got up. He invaded her personal space.

-Look Blondie I wish I knew, but I don't know. I have been thinking maybe Benjamin was right, and we weren't meant to leave freakin' Craphole Island-

She looked at him with sad eyes and a worried look. All he could think of was the need he had to hug her.

-Did you dream something too?"

-I…- she stammered –Yes- her stare become cold all of a sudden.

- I should go James-

-Please don't walk away again- she looked at him inquiringly.

-I don't know how to tell you I'm sorry I let you down, I betrayed your trust, but I'm not that man anymore and c'mon I got transferred to your city, and the first thing I do after moving is take a walk down the beach, and I run into you, what are the odds? And it doesn't matter but it happened-

_Whatever happened, happened._

-You sound like John with all his talks about destiny and fate-

-Maybe Locke was right, he was a lil' crazy but he was a wise man in the end-

He smiled but she was still serious. Juliet was aware that the few people on the beach were staring at them. She started walking towards the street, James followed her.

-Where are you going?-

-Home, I can't deal with this-

-Don't run away Juliet-

-I'm not running away-

-Yes you are-

Her pace got faster and he had to run a little to catch up with her. He grabbed her by the elbow making her turn around

-Don't- he looked directly at her eyes, never letting go of the hand that was holding tight to her arm.

_-__I don't care who I looked at, I'm with you-_

_-__And you stay with me forever if I let you, and that's why I'll always love you. What we had, it just for a while, and just because we loved each other doesn't meant we're meant to be together. Maybe we're never supposed to be together so if Jack can make that none of you come here, then we should-_

_-__Why are you doing this Juliet?-_

_-__Because if I never met you, I'd never have to loose you-_

-Juliet? - she grabbed his hand

_-__Is that for me?-_

_-__You were amazing today-_

_-__I love you, James-_

_-__I love you too-_

He was staring at her in disbelief. Her hand went from his hand to his arm and his hands were holding her, on each side of her waist.

_Flashes of white light, "A__ll right 2 weeks", their first kiss, their first fight. They're sitting next to each other in the front of their house. Dancing at a dharma party. He was visiting her, to have lunch in the motor pool. She was visiting him, while he had a late shift in the Security Station._

They're smiling looking at each other in disbelief, clinging to the other.

_-__Don't you leave me! I love you!-_

-Juliet it's me- a single tear escaped her eye and he hugged her.

-I'm not crazy-

He looked at her -You what?-

-I'm not crazy, all those dreams, about you and me, they were real memories, James you're here, I'm here, Rachel is here, oh - she looked down, he put his hand under her chin to so she looked at him

-Blondie-

-Kiss me James-

He kissed her without hesitation, a slow kiss that grew deeper, and deeper. When they come out for air, she was smiling and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Their hands were everywhere and they couldn't stop smiling or looking at each other, almost without blinking, as if they closed their eyes for a second, or let go of each other, the other would disappear. She kissed him this time and whisper in his ear -Let's go home-

-Lead the way Blondie-

They walked hand in hand throwing glances at each other from time to time until they got to Juliet's apartment. As soon as she closed the door behind them he kissed her again, deeply this time, and pressed her body to the door, coming for air only when it was necessary. Clothes were being discarded on their way over the bedroom and they collapsed into bed together.

Juliet was resting her head on top of his chest and he was caressing her back and her hair, while she traced little circles on his upper arm. She stopped for a second, and brought a hand to her mouth as she started giggling.

He looked at her with curiosity.

-Oh my god, you were an Other_ -_

-Yeah, and you were, you were… wiseass- she rolled her eyes, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

-Blondie? What are we going to do now?-

-What do you mean?-

-I mean are you going to talk with Rachel, check to see whether the rest have… mmm their memories back?-

-I haven't thought of that yet-

The bell rang.

-Oh damn! Rachel's here-

She got up getting dressed quickly and trying to put her hair in a bun. James did the same and stayed there.

-What now?-

-Go to the kitchen and I don't know, make coffee-

Juliet went down to open the door and James made himself busy.

As Rachel entered Juliet's apartment with baby Julian and Luke, a loud bam was heard followed by _a_ 'son of a bitch'coming from the kitchen_._Rachel looked suspiciously at Juliet.

-Rach we have to talk-


	22. The long talk

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Lormats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**The long talk**

-Rach we have to talk-

Rachel eyed Juliet suspiciously and didn't pay attention to her sister while walking towards the Kitchen. James was picking up a broken mug that had fallen down on the floor. He had cut his hand and he was trying to pick up the rest of the pieces with the other hand. At the sight of the blood in the palm of James' left hand Juliet rushed to help him.

He looked at her with apologizing eyes and Juliet smiled warmly.

- You're okay?-

- Yeah just a small cut-

- Let me look at it-

- I got it Blondie-

- Don't be a baby James let me check it-

Juliet took his hand and put it under water to clean the wound, while Rachel and Luke stood by the frame of the kitchen door with their mouths hanging open. They observed the little exchange between James and Juliet, though most of whatever was going on between them could be tell by the way they looked at each other. Rachel coughed trying to bring both of them back down to earth, James smiled at Rachel warmly.

- Sorry for the mess, this wasn't the way I'd have introduced myself, but I'm a little clumsy in the kitchen.-

- I see, so if you're ok Can I have a word with my sister?-

- Yes of course, she's all yours. - He looked at Juliet a little scared, Rachel had the best poker face he had ever met, in this life or the other, aside from Juliet.-

Luke looked at him - So what do you do for a living?-

- I'm a cop - While he answered Luke's questions he was cleaning the mess he had made.

- And what are you doing in Miami? - Luke didn't move away from the kitchen's door frame

- They transferred me here - He was walking toward the bathroom to look for a band aid.

- I see-

Meanwhile on the balcony Rachel was looking inquiringly at Juliet, waiting for her to finish the story

- I was running on the beach and I ran into him –

Rachel sighed and pressed her back to the balcony wall.

- Juliet you don't have to lie to me-

- Rachel I'm telling you the truth. After you left, I went for a run, and when I thought I was having a hallucination, he started speaking, we talked, and we came here to figure some things out.-

- Ha, yeah, figure some things out I'm sure- Rachel smirked. And Juliet rolled her eyes.

- Ok, gonna roll with it, some of those things were related to the Island you don't want to talk about with me? -

- Yes, and is not that I don't want to talk, is just that…-

- I get it Jules.-

- I'm happy Rach-

Juliet smiled and looked at Rachel expecting her to say something.

- And you don't have a problem with us leaving Julian, seeing the new situation you're in? -

- No Rachel I don't have a problem, I promised you-

- Ok, and Juliet? I know there's something you aren't telling me but I don't think you're ever going to tell me –

Juliet smiled sadly, there were a lot of things she wanted to tell her, but she thought the best would be if she omitted some facts, unpleasant facts (I died and set off a bomb, for example.)

When the two sisters went back to the kitchen Julian was in James arms grabbing his hair and Luke was watching them, amused. When Rachel entered and looked at Luke he shrugged

- He wanted to go with him, and I let him, seeing that apparently he's Uncle James now. - He lowered his voice so that the only ones who could hear him were Juliet and Rachel. Juliet blushed and tried to help James. He smiled at her.

- Apparently your nephew likes me, or my hair, I can't tell to be honest. –

As soon as Juliet approached him Julian extended his arms towards her, she was happy to have him and James looked at them with affection.

_-What do you think about kids?-_

_- What? - Juliet looked at him with an amused look_

_- I mean would you like to have some? - She got serious all of a sudden_

_- A long time ago I'd __have said yes without even thinking about it, but now, after the Island, pregnancies there, trapped - she sighed._

_- But if we __had managed to return back home?-_

_- Who knows James- her look made him drop th__at topic of conversation. She returned to her book and he did the same._

- You sure you two will be okay?-

- Yes Rach, go, or you'll loose the dinner reservation.-

Luke and Rachel left and Juliet and James proceeded to make dinner and feed Julian. After he finally fell sleep, Juliet returned to the living room and caught James checking the book case.

She let herself fall on the couch and exhaled deeply. - Taking care of a kid is more difficult than it seems, and as they get bigger it's even more difficult-

- You usually do this?-

- Yeah, from time to time, but it's the first time Rachel let him stay for the night-

He sat beside her and put his had behind her back bringing her closer, she brought her legs onto the couch and hugged him resting her head on his shoulder. He breathed deeply and kissed the top of her head. They stayed quiet for a while until Juliet untangled from James' embrace and looked at him; he cupped her face with one hand and kissed her sweetly, she broke the kiss and looked at him.

- What are you thinking?-

- Nothing - She looked at him with disbelief.

- What are we going to do, I mean ok, Rachel bought whatever you told her, or she didn't but she accepted my presence here. But I live across town, and it would be weird if we told her tomorrow, that we're moving in together or I don't know, why do things always have to be so complicated?

- And who told you I want to move in together?

- I, I assumed - he stammered - we lived together back then, I - When she smiled mischievously at him - Damn Blondie, don't play tricks on me, I'm trying to be serious.-

- We'll figure something out James, you can stay here, Rachel already thinks everything is a little weird, but as long as I'm happy she won't ask too many questions-

- Are you?-

- What?-

- Happy? –

She looked at him and kissed him deeply; he returned the kiss and brought her closer, which made her move and they ended up lying on the couch. They broke apart and Juliet looked at him.

- I feel like a teenager-

- You used to say the same thing back then. - Juliet didn't answer. And put her head on his chest, he started caressing her back.

-Blondie? - She mumbled something that sounded like a yes.

-What are you thinking?-

- We're not the same James, our lives had been different, we are not the same, and you keep remembering stuff that happened back then, and I remember things that happened back then, but now?

- I fell in love you all over again without knowing who you were. We traded places, and maybe that's the whole reason for this. To understand each other and move on to whatever is ahead?-

- You fell in love with me?-

- The first time I saw you in the shark pool, there was something special.-

- It worked for dolphins too you know?-

- Yes wiseass I know.-

- I love you-

- Good, I love you too.-

They woke up the next morning when Julian started to cry. Juliet got up and went to get the baby. When she made it to the kitchen, James was already there making coffee. He handled her warm milk for Julian and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Juliet sat down with Julian and feed him

- Boy! Babies wake up early-

- Yes, they do-

- And you're not a morning person-

- James, it's 6 in the morning, we barely sleep 4 hours.- He poured down two cups of coffee and started making pancakes.

- I thought you'd be sleeping-

- Nah, the moment you got up I was awake.-

She looked at him as he handed her a cup of coffee and watched as James looked tenderly at Julian. She realized in this life, there wasn't a Clementine and she wondered if he was thinking about that. She knew how much guilt he felt for not being there for his own daughter.

- Are you going to Hurley's wedding?-

- WE are going-

- I wonder if the rest had remembered by now-

- I hope they did-

- We'll find out there-

- Yeah I guess-

- Something's bothering you Jules?-

- No James I'm just sleepy. I want to crawl back into bed.-

- Well give me the little one and go to bed, I might try to make him fall sleep - He tried to grab Julian. The baby was reluctant at first, but then he grabbed James hair and everything was okay.

- He seriously likes my hair, don't you cowboy? - Julian giggled and Juliet thought about what it would be like to have one of their own, she wasn't trapped on the Island anymore. She shook her head and kissed James on the cheek.

- Hey there sleeping beauty.- Juliet stood by the door frame of the living room, watching James read while Julian slept on his lap.

- You know you're spoiling him right?-

- Yes, but that's what uncles are for; to tell you off and make you behave you have your parents. Rachel called, she's going to be here at 11.-

- That's in half an hour.-

-Yeah-

- Ok, I'm gonna take a quick shower, and I promise, I'll make up for you.-

- For what?-

- For letting me sleep in.-

- I was the one that kept you awake sweetheart-

She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom.

Rachel and Luke came by to pick up Julian and left quickly making excuses about having a lunch or something Juliet couldn't tell. But the real reason was that when Rachel saw the big smile Juliet had plastered across her face, she couldn't stop thinking about leaving them alone. It didn't matter if Juliet never told her the whole truth, the hot cop was making her sister smile like she had never seen her smile before. And that was enough.


	23. Across the sea

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Across the sea**

Ben went to the beach, squinting in the sunshine after being in the shadow caves and the jungle. There was a man, almost at the water's edge. Ben knew who he should be, - the new defender of the Island, whom he should help. Ben walked closer, trying to see a man, despite the sun, but before he managed to see him, the man began speaking, and Ben understood who was in front of him.

-I waited for you , Benjamin-

-John- he stood next to him.- I'm glad it's you.-

Locke turned to him and looked into his eyes.

-I know. We all have things we must fix.-

This John was not the John he knew. The man was confident. It was evident that he has found his place in life and discovered the true meaning of his existence.

-Where do we start? -

-We change the rules. This Island is a wonderful place and it deserves to be a treasure, which people are looking for, and not a prison from which they will be trying to escape.-

Ben nodded, understanding the allusion. This Island became home for him and he didn't want to leave it, but others didn't share his views and he held them here by force. That was one of his mistakes that must be changed.

-I think you can do it by yourself -

-Okay- Ben nodded and walked away.

It was so strange to tell people that they could choose whether to leave or to stay. And even if they decide to stay, they are able to leave this place at any time they want. Even stranger for Ben was seeing how the man he always associated with the Island, get on a submarine.

-I thought, you'd stay-

-I have nothing more to do here. Now, after so many years, I can finally live for myself.-

Richard turned and walked to the submarine, but after a few steps he stopped. He looked back, to the Island, and smiled.

-Good luck, Benjamin.- Those were his last words before sailing.

* * *

Another day of his new life. John was sitting on the beach with a mango in his hands. He was calm. Serenity, this word was the best description for his condition. He didn't depend on anyone anymore and he didn't have to prove anything. He just enjoyed a gift, which this Island gave him and was ready to share it with others. Yes, maybe he was more a conductor and a preacher than a leader, but that was not required from him. He knew that Ben would make everything better, than he ever could do. John smiled. It was so amazing how things changed. Now he trusted a man who had strangled him.

As if answering his thoughts Ben came out of the jungle.

-May I?-He pointed at the sand beside John.

Locke nodded.

-What can you say about the mood in the village? -

-Everything is fine. People are trying to get used to the changes, that now they have to make decisions.-

-Yes, it may be difficult at the beginning.-

They were silent for a while.

-I know you can't force people to do anything, but what if we are the only people left on the Island at the end? – Ben asked.

Locke was obviously surprised by his question. So Ben explained.

-This may sound strange, but I always thought that the Island was alive and that it wants us to live on it. It was one of the reasons why I kept people here. I wanted to please the Island.-

Locke stared at Ben for few seconds and then he smiled. He was glad to see that Ben was gradually beginning to understand himself.

-You're right, the Island wants us to live here, and it's ready to open its heart to all of us. But it is necessary for people to accept it. Otherwise, their anger and frustration will hurt the Island.-

Locke closed his eyes, recalling his first days on the Iisland.

_I looked into its eyes and what I saw was beautiful._

Ben was silent, afraid to disturb John.

-Don't worry. The island will not remain without inhabitants. It has us. It has all the people who choose to stay and who have found their home here. And I am sure that sooner or later, some who left it will realize what they lost, and return here.-

Ben looked at Locke, uncertain about whom exactly he was talking about now; Others or his friends from the plane?

-Do you think they will come back? -

-Not all of them.-

In the other life they both tried to persuade people to return, but now ...

-Everything is different. They don't remember and even if they do, there's nothing that can hold them here.-

Locke chuckled.

-There is nothing that can make them come back, not then or now. All their reasons were just excuses to go back, because as was said before, it was hard to make decisions ourselves.-

Locke stood up.

-The Island helps people to find their way. We already did that and they still have to. Only when they understand their true wishes and decide their goals, their memories will come back with the choice, whether to stay where they are or to return here, where it all started.-

-But years can pass before they remember.- Ben said.

-We'll see. After all we have a lot of time. - With these words, Locke left for the jungle.

-Well, let's wait. And maybe after a couple of years, I'll visit them to see how close they are to their final enlightenment.-


	24. Second chance

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **LorMats and Koralina

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

* * *

**Second chance**

James and Juliet arrived at the church when everybody was already seated and the priest was talking about the importance of marriage. James looked down when Jack turned around from a bench a few rows in front of them and smiled at Juliet. He had this uneasy feeling, asking himself if the rest had remembered by now, or they were going to see him as the "Other". Juliet even joked about not complaining if he was the "Other for a change".

He sat there uncomfortably until Juliet took his hand and squeezed it. He turned to her and she smiled encouragingly as if to say that everything will be alright if they are together. He smiled to her thinking about how lucky man he was to have such a great woman and turned back to the priest who already asked Hugo if he would take Libby as his wife. James was happy that his friend had found his soul mate. Hugo was the heart of their group and it was awful to remember him silent and depressed after Libby's death. James flinched at the thought of Ana's body on the couch. But today Ana was Libby's maid of honor, so there was no need to think about the past. Almost all of them were alive and happy reunited with their families.

When the ceremony was over and they were waiting for the newlyweds, James and Juliet looked around trying to check out who had already remembered. Jin and Sun looked at them with too much interest so James decided that already knew the whole story. And Juliet was happy for them because of Sun's pregnancy. The way Sun was touching her belly gave no doubts about that. Looked like, everything that had to happen was happening. A few hours later Jin told them Sun got pregnant during their time on the Island. They looked at the rest of their group but it was hard to figure out whether they remembered or not. So Juliet suggested letting them remember everything by themselves. She was sure that it would happen sooner or later.

After the wedding ceremony, the party moved to Hugo's house, where tables were already set for dinner. Charlie, Hugo's best man, announced the first dance of the newlyweds, got his guitar and began playing. A few seconds later Sayid joined him with another guitar. He was a great musician, too. So Hurley and Libby got wonderful music for their first dance. Then there was a turn for Charlie and Ana to dance and then the rest of the guests began dancing.

-May I have this dance? - Juliet asked him cheerfully, but James went with her reluctantly.

He still couldn't push away feeling of being watched. It was difficult to tell the reason for everyone's intense interest in them. For these people was he a mysterious man that was living on the Island, who had conned them and then helped them escape? Or maybe they had remembered everything and Juliet was the one they were looking at? For them maybe she was the cold, mysterious "Other", who didn't seem reliable back then, but when the Kahana arrived was the one who helped them escape, at least some of them. James thought about people who were not only trapped but died on the Island. What could they remember? How would they live with those death memories?

Juliet! She died there too. He froze at the memory of her falling down the well. He couldn't lose her again. James took Juliet's hand and led her to a big balcony behind the tables where they could be alone. Juliet was surprised by his action but didn't say anything. On their way out of the hall they passed Rose and Bernard who gave them a warm smile. Maybe they had remembered too…

-What's wrong?- Juliet asked him while they were finally alone.

-Nothing- he murmured pulling her closer and inhaling the scent of her hair.

-Is that so?-she turned to him and eyed him inquiringly.

They were co close to each other but they weren't thinking about that. They just enjoyed each other absolutely, forgetting about the wedding.

- I love you.- He whispered, kissing her gently on the lips.

She smiled happily and closed her eyes kissing him passionately.

-Ghmmm- Someone coughed behind them.

They turned around to find Jack standing there.

- Sorry for interrupting – Jack was obviously embarrassed. -James, Hurley is looking for you.-

- Ok Doc - James looked at Juliet with the expression "why now?" and left, looking for Hugo.

Of course he found him near the food. It was always his thing.

-Congratulations. You are a beautiful couple.- he said.

-Thanks dude- Hugo smiled widely.-You are not bad yourself.- he winked.

James looked surprised, so Hurley continued.

-You and Juliet, I saw you dancing. You looked wonderful together. Hope you'll invite me to your wedding.-

James didn't know what to say. Hurley had the ability to see through people but the problem was that he didn't have any tact as to not shock people with his words.

-Hmmm. Of course I'll invite you, after all you're one of my friends. And I can't say that I have many friends.-

-Great- Hurley beamed with delight.-By the way I hope I'll see you after our honeymoon. You know we decided to go to the Czech Republic. First I wanted to visit Italy, but Libby said that there is too much water and after crashing in the sea she didn't want to see any water around her. Then we talked about Germany…-

Hugo kept talking about their plans while James looked for Juliet. Finally he saw her dancing with Jack and laughing. What could he say that make her so happy?

- Are you listening to me, dude?-

- Yeah, yeah Hugo – he said but all he could think about was Juliet dancing with Jack. They were too close to each other for his comfort.

- Sawyer? – Suddenly Hurley got all of James' attention.

- What did you say?-He asked abruptly.

- Sawyer. Tom Sawyer. The kid's book, you know. It was my favorite book when I was young and I wanted to visit the place he lived. –

James eyed him suspiciously. - Do you remember, Hurley?-

For one long second Hugo doubted the answer but then he sighed with relief.

- You remember, too?-

- And Juliet- James added.

- That's great. Almost everyone had remembered. Jin, Sun, Kate, Jack, Charlie, Claire, but we weren't sure about you and Juliet.-

-Can say the same about all of you. Jin and Sun were the only ones we haven't doubted. By the way what about Locke?-

- I don't know. I don't see him since leaving the Island. Guess he's happy, he always wanted to stay there.-

-Yeah. Looks like all of us got what we wanted the most.- He smiled looking at Juliet and she smiled back waving at them.

-Didn't expect you be so romantic-Hurley commented.

- Look at yourself, Jabba! All wise and grown up. Who could have imagined that you'd be the first one to marry? – James chuckled.

Hurley was about to answer when his father chimed a champagne glass to made a speech. Everybody turned to him. Mr. Reyes waited for Hurley and Libby to approach him and only after that he began.

-My big boy is married, AND I HAVE TO BE HONEST, that his mother and I never thought this moment would come.-

Hurley looked embarrassed from such confessions but Libby squeezed his hand, smiling and letting him know that all of it was true and she was with him.

-We thought he was going to be a "solteron" (bachelor) if you know what I mean but he got lost on this mysterious Island with a bunch of people and he came home again with a beautiful girl. I'm so happy to call my daughter-in-law now.-

Libby smiled shyly from such warm words.

-You are a new man now, Hugo! And this is your new life. You were lucky enough to get a second chance, don't waste the time and enjoy every minute of it, cheers! – He raised his glass.

Libby sweetly kissed Hurley on the lips while everyone drank for their health and for their happy future.

Juliet came to James quietly.

-For our second chance! - She whispered tenderly.

-For us!-he answered.

That was the moment he knew absolutely that soon enough all the Oceanic survivors would gather again, and again it would be wedding, theirs.


	25. Epilogue

**Title:** Some things never change

**Authors: **Koralina and LorMats

**Summary: **After the incident, the explosion really reset their lives, but they end up on the Island, again. Could they get the chance to be happy the second time around?

**Chapter main Author: **LorMats

**Beta Reader and Editor: **Eyeon

**A/N: **Thank you for reading our story. Special thanks for commenting, your feedbacks were very important for us. And special-special-special thanks to our beloved editor Eyeon.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was raining and James and Juliet were playing poker in their kitchen. She had won every hand that night and James was shaking his head amazed at Juliet's poker face. Even after all this time, he still was amazed at the way she narrowed her eyes and seemed like nothing was going on in her head, then in a moment her face could glow with a warm smile. Just like now, when their son comes running into the kitchen because the thunder had scared him.

- Ma can you read me another story?-

- Buddy it's already late, your mum needs to sleep-

- But, she was playing with you-

-Well mum and dad deserve to play a little bit too.-

- Can you read a book then?-

Juliet smirked at how difficult it was to say no to the kid. For her it was the dimples, for James it was Kyle's blue eyes.

James went with the boy to his room while Juliet cleaned the kitchen. After less than half an hour, he went to their room, finding Juliet reading in bed, rubbing her belly.

- You think all our kids are going to be book junkies?-

- All our kids?-

- Yeah Kyle's already is, and I know you read out loud to Elle.-

- How do you know it's going to be a girl?-

- I just know, and if not we'll keep trying-

- No way James, I'm not going to have another one after this one.-

- You said the same when you were pregnant with Kyle.-

- Yeah well now I 'm putting my foot down-

- We'll see-

- No, no, foot down – He kissed her and she mumbled footed down once more before fully giving in.


End file.
